Alkar
I Golemo Sinjsko polje na žarkom ljetnom suncu činilo se još veće jer modrušasta maglica sakrivaše očima udaljene bregove. Sve je mirovalo u podnevnom žaru, a daleke, daleke kamene planine jače se modrile vireći nepomično iza te niske i tanke maglice. Činilo se da je cijela Krajina u raskošnu ljetnom snu ili kao da počiva nakon ljute borbe i izvršena junaštva. Krajem toga polja vuče se tihano nevelika rijeka s koje silno sunce dizaše onu plavu maglu, da se kroza nju poigra svojim zrakama. To je Cetina, što daje ime svoj prostranoj Krajini nadaleko i široko oko sebe. Uz polje je selo do selašca, brijeg do brežuljka i kula do kule. U vrhu je Han i Čitluk, spojeni velikom »ćuprijom« - pod njima Begluk ispod Kadijine glavice sa razorenom Hasan-kulom, a još niže Odžak-selo s Ali-česmom po srijedi. I tako sve dalje po velikoj Krajini. A misleći na ta imena, kao da čuješ hodžin glas što je odjekivao nekad među tim bregovima i gubio se u tom prostranom polju. Pa kad bi negdje među brdima začuo otegnutu junačku pjesmu što pominje tamnicu i okove, krv i handžare, te vidio gdje zalazi u klanac zapeškiren kršan momak sa sjajnim srebrnim tokama i dugim dževerdarom, oćutio bi blizinu čarobnoga i junačkoga Istoka. Ta Cetinjani ni sad ne misle kako bi živjeli mirno, već žive mirno što moraju i što nema nikoga da se s njima bori. Turci su davno otišli, ali prije toga zažegoše u njima želju za slavom, za snagom i za osvetom. Mučila ih ta želja, a i zavodila na koješta što ne bi zvali junaštvom u onim krajevima gdje nikad nije bilo Turaka. No ipak, Krajina se činila mirna i pospana u žaru ljetnoga sunca, ali kao da počiva nakon izvršena junaštva. Baš se toga ljeta navršilo stotinu i šezdeset godina što su Cetinjani istjerali Turke, a bijaše to zadnja velika borba jer manjih je i kasnije bilo, jer su Cetinjani bili samo po dana hoda udaljeni od turske međe. A ta zadnja velika borba bila je tako snažna i čudnovata da se o njoj i sad pripovijeda legenda: njihova je Gospa u silni turski tabor poslala srdobolju i zaprijetila Turcima mačem s varoškog kaštela, pa je bila uništena velika turska vojska. Bit će da se ta legenda pripovijedala često, jer ne bijaše u Cetini odraslijega čeljadeta koje ne bi za nju znalo. No više nego išta ponavljala bi se svake godine junačka igra alka, spomen na to doba slave cetinske. Bio je dan u kolovozu mjesecu kada bi Cetinjani, obučeni u sjajno odijelo starinskih junaka, na konju u trku, kopljem gađali u gvozdeno kolo. Ali su trkali tu alku samo bogati varošani ili mladići iz najboljih kuća sa sela kojima bi varoški koljenovići htjeli da pozajme alkarsko odijelo i skupu opremu dobru konju. A dobrih je konja u ravnoj Cetini bilo mnogo. Ta najveći su dio cetinskog polja sočne livade na kojima svakog ljeta pasu velike hrpe brzih konja. I čilih momaka bijaše dosta koji se na njima utrkivali i preskakivali jaruge i grmlje. Samo tim momcima što su protrkivali poljem, trebala su ona sjajna odijela da mogu i u alci pokazati svoje junaštvo. A kako je to lijepo bilo pred hiljadama što se okupe da vide tu sjajnu trku! To je polje sad žeglo silno sunce, tako da je nad njim titrao zrak od žara usijane zemlje. Činilo se izdaljega bez išta živa, ali pod vrbama kraj Cetine i njezinih pritoka odmarali se konjari i gdjekoja čobanica, kraj konja što su polegli izmučeni žegom i jutarnjom trkom. Tu, više »Sitnih livadica« uvrh polja, šumilo Paušino vrelo kraj kojega se ukočile hrpe niskih vrba i visokoga jablanja. U njihovim tamnim i kratkim sjenama tri konjara iz sela Begluka čekali večernju zahladicu da opet protrče livadama pak da isprate ljepše čobanice do njihova sela. Izvaljeni, u samim bijelim razgaljenim košuljama i modrim suknenim gaćama, razgovarali se ti momci o konjima i livadama, o sijelu i djevojkama, pak o ječermama, nožima i puškama. Govorili su i govorili dugo, dok najmlađi od njih ne zamukne i zagleda se daleko k rijeci gdje se nešto među rakitom bijelilo i pomicalo, kadgod u sjeni a kadgod na suncu. To bijahu beglučke čobanice i peračice što su se svaki dan o podnevu svlačile da se okupaju u tom okuču Cetine. I Salku se od svjetlosti stisnute zjenice raširile da razaberu te lijepe čobanice među rakitom. Salko je momak još djetinjeg lica, ali uzrasta tako jaka da bi se drugi momci čim god izgovarali kad bi došlo do toga da se s njim porvu. S obilnom i plavušastom kosom a bez brkova, sa sjajnim velikim očima i dugim trepavicama, pak oblim rukama prekriženim na bijelim izbočenim prsima - onako ležeći nauznak - bijaše nalik na prkosnu djevojku što draži svoga jarana. Drugovi mu bili isto tako lijepi i kršni momci kao i on sam, ali koju godinu stariji od njega. No sva su trojica dobri prijatelji, odrasli u istom selu i još su od djetinjstva zajedno potrkivali poljem, pa jedan drugome utjecali bez zavisti i bez svađe. Bilo je možda i djetinjskih šaka, ali radi koješta čega se više i ne spominju. Podnevno je sunce pržilo i umaralo sve živo u tom polju, i livade, isparujući kroz pukotine, davile zagušljivim mirisom. No ti čili momci nijesu osjećali ni umora ni vrućine. Smiješili su se sretni i zadovoljni spominjući djevojke po svojim selima i pripovijedali što su sve čuli ili govorili na sijelima posljednjih dana. Znali su da je Salko zaljubljen u Martu, najljepšu curu u Begluku, pa je ne spominjahu pred njim. No znali su i to da je njemu samo osamnaest godina, a ona je dvije godine starija, i nije moguće da mu bude žena. Pa još: Salkov otac bio hajduk i strašno je naprasit čovjek, a Martina je mati vještica, pa su se momci klonili i njezine kuće i njezinih pogleda. Zato su i govorili o njihovoj ljubavi samo u šali. Ali se Salko i Marta nijesu ljubili baš za šalu. Salko jedanput samo što se nije utopio plivajući preko Cetine k Marti, a Marta se veselo nasmiješi svaki put kad ugleda Salka. Nego za to neki ne znali, a neki i ne vjerovali, pa se njih dvoje grlilo svaki dan sve jače, nesmetano od čijih pogleda niti od čijeg prisluškivanja. Grlili su se i toga ljeta u mnogim zaklonjenim hladovima kraj Cetine. Tu bi ga pričekala Marta iza kako se okupala, i Salko se čudio čime ona tako miriše. A ona je zdravljem i mladosti mirisala. I ništa zla ne bijaše u toj ljubavi koju iskazivahu samo bezbrojnim cjelovima. Zato je Salko i počeo biti nemiran jer se bližalo vrijeme njihova sastanka, pa je rasla sve više u njemu želja za poljupcima Martinim. Tim više što je već deseti dan da je nije vidio, i što je slutio da mu se Marta uklanja navlaš, a nije znao zašto. Juriša i Gare ležali su pod vrbama u prijašnjem razgovoru i ne opažajući Salkova nemira. Ispod tih se vrba gdje su oni ležali, vidjelo sve polje samo gdjegdje zaklonjeno redovima stabalja i pramovima maglice. Ali se ništa drugo otale nije moglo vidjeti, pa se tim momcima ono polje činilo cio svijet u kom su oni gospodari i toga prostora i one tišine. Zato su, ne misleći baš pravo ni o čem, govorili koješta da prođe taj dugi ljetni dan. I takav je dan, da je najljepše bilo ležati baš tu kraj Paušina vrela pa čekati dok sunce izaspe svu svoju snagu u tu veliku zemlju. A večer će ionako zacijelo doći, i čobanice neće pobjeći prije nego što ono zađe. No još je daleko, vrlo daleko bilo do onoga doba kad zalazi sunce što je baš sada najžešće pripicalo u suhu i raspucanu zemlju. I konji su, na različite načine ispruženi, dahtali mirno osim Salkova vranca što je koračao među vrbama lagano ržući i kopkajući nogom. Čudan je to konj bio, ne mnogo veći ali puno ljepši od ostalih cetinskih konja. Salkov ga je otac jedne tamne noći, još dok je hajduk bio, doveo u kuću. Bijaše to konj nekakva livanjskog bega što ga je pod Prologom ubio i s ostalim hajducima podijelio njegovo blago. Pripovijedahu da uz bega bijaše hiljadu zlatnih dukata bez srebrnoga oružja i zlatom vezene odore, no hajduk je Rašica, a to je otac Salkov, volio tom vrancu. Samo je toga vranca uzeo sebi, a pustio društvu da dijeli sve drugo. I nitko ne reče da je Rašica učinio loše. Ali pripovijedahu i to da mu je beg izdišući rekao: »Neće ti moj vranac u kuću donijeti sreće.« Bijaše to konj mlad jošte, vitak kao djevojka, male glave i tankih nogu, pa u svemu drugome lijep da bi ga vazdan mogao gledati i ne bi ti dodijalo. Sjajan i crn kao zrela trnjina, a brz, Bože, ne možeš ga ni sagledati kad trči. A šaka sijena je njemu dosta i umoriti se neće nikad pa da jašeš na njemu tri duga dana bez počinka. Samo čist je želio biti kao da znade kako je lijep. I milovati se bilo mu drago, osim u početku dok još nije bio zaboravio svoga bega. A od Salka mu i Rašice nije nedostajalo milovanja. I nijesu ga zvali vranac već Arap, sve od same dragosti. Ta nijesu ni vidjeli ni čuli da tko drugi ima slična konja. Samo je to bio konj predljiv, no tako pametan da bi znao što mu i misli gospodar. Zovneš li ga po imenu, odmah dođe, ili pak pristupiš k njemu s uzdom, pruža glavu i otvara usta, pa stotinu drugih stvari. No kad ugleda što još nije vidio, ili čuje kaku neobičnu buku osim pucnjave pušaka iskidat će i uzdu, pa ga nećeš sagledati okom. A pucnjave se pušaka nije plašio već samo zastriže ušima, zarže malo i zakopa nogom kao da je bio u boju. Ali nije bio, osim one crne noći kad je poginuo njegov beg, jer je njegov beg bio junak pak se nije predao dok ga hajdučko zrno nije pogodilo u srce. Taki je to bio konj što je oko Salka kopkao svojom vitkom nogom i lagano rzao znajući da će i to popodne protrkati livadama do onog okuča Cetine. A Salko je pogledao svog Arapa i ponadao se da ga očekuje Marta. Digao se tiho, prihvatio vranca za grivu i zakoračio na gola Arapa, ne rekavši Gari i Juriši ništa kao ni dosad kad bi odlazio. Arap samo nisko prigne glavu savijajući svoj lijepi sjajni vrat kao gudalo i zagrabi ravnim livadama preskačući lagano male, isušene jaruge. Suhe livade zatutnje muklo a bijela Salkova košulja i plava duga kosa sjali se u punom svjetlu ljetnoga podneva. No malo zatim sustavi Salko konja u trku i pojaše korakom, jer mu je neka silna radost ispunila prsi, pa je htio da zapjeva:Trava raste djetelina, :: Po njoj pasu tri pauna, :: I četiri paunića. :: Čuvala ih djevojčica, :: Na njoj tanka košuljica. :: Nit je tkana, nit predena, :: Već od zlata salivena. pjevao je Salko, a glas mu se gubio na otvorenu polju, pa se činilo da pjesma dolazi iz neke silne daljine. A nije Salko ni pustio svome grlu maha, jer to je bila djevojačka a ne junačka pjesma. Kad je već Salko odmakao daleko u polje, progovori Juriša: - Perić je pitao u njih vranca za alku. - Perić! A koji to Perić? - reče Gare. - Marko Perić, ne znaš ga? To je nećak onoga trgovca u varošu što nosi fes i ima veliki dućan kod crkve. Ali mu Salko neće zajmiti Arapa. - Ima pravo. Oni na alci konje strašno izmuče. A vranac je još i predljiv, pak... - Ne zato, već i Salko hoće da trče alku ove godine. A vidio bi, ne bi bilo ni onakoga konja ni onakoga alkara. Sada se zagledaju niz užareno polje kao da vide ispred sebe prolaziti sjajnu povorku lijepih alkara na čilim konjima i kao da su ti alkari izvezeni samim tracima ljetnoga sunca. - Što? - progovori napokon Gare - a odakle Salku alkarska odora? Ta ove će ih godine trkati najmanje trideset, jer će biti taka alka kaka nije bila otkako je postala: svak će držati svoje. - Eh, za odoru je njemu lako. Ili u Rašice nema hajdučkih novaca! Ili ne znaš? Ta Rašica je davno naručio sve što treba, i dolamu i ječermu... sve suhim zlatom vezeno da će ih malo biti ljepših. A sedlo i uzde ima begove, ta vidio si ih, ja mislim da i ne može biti bolje opreme za konja. Vranac crn, a na njemu sve samo srebro! Samo što Rašica nije naručio odoru za Salka. - Nuti! Što je to opet! Nije naručio za Salka! A što će mu onda alkarska odora! - Rašica je to naručio sebi! Gare se vele i ne začudi. Znadijaše da je Rašica, stari hajdučki harambaša, silen kao kakav kralj te na glasu junak i binjadžija. A bogat, pa hoće da se o njemu govori i više. - Onda, zbogom, Salko, alka! - vikne Gare i sjedne. Što Rašica zabije u glavu, to mu neće nitko izvaditi. Pa što govoriš onda da će Salko - - - No Salko kaže da će ga toliko moliti i moliti dok mu ne pusti da trče i odoru mu dade, a oba su istoga kipa - - Ili ne znaš? Pače ti nijesi bio jučer kod Matasova grmlja, Salko je to pripovijedao... A pomisli: Salku je osamnaest godina, a Rašici eto pedeset!... - I neće da pusti? - Neće! Oba se zamisle i umuknu. Salko se više nije vidio: bit će da je još davno zašao među vrbe i rakitu kraj Cetine. A sunce je svejednako žeglo, i tišina činila se još veća nego prije. Sjajno je i pusto polje potamnjelo i oživjelo. Zapadna su brda počela pružati svoje sjene preko široka polja, i stali se javljati glasovi konjara i čobanica. Tamo - amo sad rika i mukanje goveda, sad rzanje i topot konja, a sad sve to zajedno, pomiješano s pjesmama o ljubavi i junaštvu. O zahodu sunca zemlja je stala duboko disati, i vjetrić s istoka počne hladiti užarenu Krajinu. A Krajina, kao pomilovana djevojka, zarumenila se od maglice i sunčanih trakova sa zapada. Činilo se kao da je krvlju natopljena zemlja ponikla crvenim cvjetovima. Golemo polje vazda je čudno tutnjilo kad bi ga udarala kopita konjska, kao da ječi izmoreno od tolikih konjanika turskih i cetinskih. A tutnjilo je stoga što je nekoć to polje bilo silno jezero, no sad je zaraslo korom od zemlje i trave. Pa i sad se pod njim talasa bezdana voda i zato tutnji pod kopitima dobrih konja. I cetinski se momci ne plaše ove tutnjave, već im se prikažu silne čete konjanika sa svilenim barjacima i talambasima dok - zatvarajući oči - zapjevaju o četama što nekad prolažahu tuda. A i čobanice su u svojim pjesmama prijetile onima što ih misle oteti, i više je njihovih pjesama govorilo o junaštvu i oružju nego o momcima i o ljubavi. I čujući onu tutnjavu i te pjesme, rekao bi da se diže sva Krajina i srće u boj nekamo daleko da te iste noći dostigne neprijatelja što je utekao s plijenom. Tad se i Juriša i Gare digoše i uzjahaše na konje, tražeći očima u daljini najmilije čobanice. No čobanice su već znale gdje će biti njihovi najdraži momci, pa su onuda tjerale svoje blago. I tako se vidjeli poljskim stazama čopori konja i goveda da sami idu, pak hrpe momaka i djevojaka s rukom u ruci ili zagrljenih, a mlađi ih jašući obilazili. Gdjekoji se momci utrkivali poljem, ali tima su sve čobanice bile jednako drage. I što je sunce sve dublje zapadalo, pustjele livade sve više, a na poljskim putovima ispod sela dizala se sve više prašina od mnogih nogu. Na raskršćima popostajali malo da se još našale, i onda bi se razilazili i dozivali jedno drugo kroz smijeh i pjesmu. Sve su to cure i momci, a starijih i djece bilo samo gdjekoje. No u selima, svako malo, viđale se hrpe muške i ženske djece koju nije lako razlikovati jedne od drugih. Svako i ciglo bilo bjelokoso i odjeveno u dugu bijelu košulju potpasanu crvenom strukom. Obično se povazdan viđali među brežuljcima po petero, po šestero, s dugim prućem u ruci i gologlavi, da hodaju besposleni ili za kakom stokom. A i po vrhuncima brežuljaka bilo ih je vidjeti bijele i visoke gdje se ističu na obzorju kao spomenici od sadre. Pred večer bi i među njima zaređala dozivanja i dugi otegnuti odzivi pa zvonka pjesma mladih grla što su treptala u trku niz strme obronke. Kasnije bi se ti glasovi pomiješali s vikom i pjesmom braće i sestara, s bukom konja i goveda što se iz polja vraćali - svi u jednom vrtlogu oko bijelih kućica, između oraha i zovine. Za takih bi se ljetnih večeri dolje pod selom Beglukom rastajao Salko od Marte pred kućom njezinom. A sastanci i rastanci njihovi bili su prije tako česti da su se činili svaki put posve jednaki. Držali bi se za ruke gledajući jedno drugome u oči i obazirali kadgod da vide nije li tko blizu. A onda bi se poljubili nekoliko puta, i tad bi Salko otišao obazirući se na Martu sve dok ne zađe u ulicu, među zidove. No Marta bi dugo gledala preda se kao da gata budućnost. I baš zato što su je često viđali zamišljenu, govorili su seljani da će biti vještica kao i majka. Druge cure nijesu nikada viđali zamišljene. Pa i te večeri stala je pred kućom dugo i nije dizala očiju jer se čudila svojim mislima. Sve se radi nečesa bojala da ne dođe Salko od kojega se, već je deseti dan, brižno krije. Bila je zor-cura ta Marta. Lijepa joj glava ovita crnom kosom, a lice tamnorumenkasto s garavim obrvama i usnicama crvenim kao skrlet. Velike tamne oči iz dubine žarile čudno da bi ti udovi klonuli od njezina pogleda. Stas joj krepak, rekao bi saliven, a prsi se izbočile i nadizale oporu košulju kao da je najtanja koprena. Gledajući je, ćutio si pritajenu snagu što je u njoj, i želio bi započeti borbu s tom silom koja je buktjela samo zato da izazove borbu pak da podlegne. Ali da podlegne onoj sili koja je mnogo jača od nje. Iako bijaše siromašna, odijevala se prilično: ništa gore nego bogatije cure. Malo je na njoj bilo nakita, no sve čisto i sputno, a pristajalo joj oko lijepa tijela te se činilo da je njezina odora sputna i lijepa zato što je na njoj. I nema momka koji je ne bi poželio kad bi je ugledao tako zdravu i obasjanu večernjim svjetlom u kojem se činila još ljepša. Ali se matere njezine bojale momačke majke i mislile da se bez razloga ne boje. Još je tu stajala Marta zamišljena, oborenih dugih trepavica, dok je ne prenu majčin glas. Starica je nosila nešto šume, a uza nju je koračao i Rašica, otac Salkov. No čim su zazvečale srebrne toke na Rašici Crnošiji i dok je čula njegov silni glas što samo zapovijeda, problijedjela je Marta kao smrt pak se zacrvenjela kao rascvali mak. A toga puta više nego prije, jer je čula da Rašica s majkom njezinom govori o njoj. No on je samo zamolio da mu studene vode iznese, oštro je pogledao pak otišao hajdučkim korakom da je zemlja tutnjila i pozvekivale srebrne toke. Te večeri nije pitala Marta što je Rašica govorio o njoj, jer se bojala o tom hajdučkom harambaši i misliti, a ne što bi se užimala pred ukućanima. Ta majka njezina nije bila vještica, kao što su govorili, nego samo stara i ružna žena a otac je odavna bio bolestan pa nije ni slušao što bi se govorilo pred njim. A mala Iva, mlađa joj sestra, bila još dijete i druge čeljadi u kući nije bilo. Ali ni majka nije spominjala ništa, već je sjela pred kuću i zagledala se u daleko polje što je postajalo sve tamnije. Graje po brežuljcima bilo sve manje, pa se sad čuli samo pojedini glasovi što bi daleko iznikli pa se izgubili brzo. No malo zatim kad je svu Krajinu pritisla topla i tiha ljetna noć, nije se više ništa čulo do mukla šuma Cetine i hukanja sove. A u Krajini su tako tihe noći ima već stotinu i šezdeset godina: i na snenoj ljetnoj mjesečini, i onda kad je pritisne težak snijeg u studenoj noći zimskoj. II Čudan je i nemiran bio život toga Rašice Crnošije, oca Salkova. Razmazio se kao jedinac u bogatih roditelja, ali nije omekoputio, jer za takvu se čeljad nije ni čulo u Cetini. Samo se naučio da ga odveć hvale i da se izvrši sve ono što želi. Kako mu nije bilo para u ljepoti i snazi, tako ni u bogatstvu i glasu kućnom, pa kad je bio za ženidbu, mogao je birati djevojku u svoj Cetini. Ali Rašica nije htio drugu nego Stanu, a to je majka Martina koju sad zovu »stara vještica«. No u to je doba bila ona kao i Marta: ni uzmi ni podaj. Može biti da je bila i ljepša jer se Rašica s roditeljima posvadio ljuto što su htjeli da uzme drugu, bogatu curu. Nego su oni poznavali svoga Rašicu pa mu napokon rekoše: »Uzmi je, sinko, s blagoslovom! Ako je i siromašna, zato je najljepša između sviju cura što ih znamo. A i ne trebamo blaga Lucina jer ga i sami imamo dosta.« Tako rekoše, jer kad moraju, neka im njihov Rašica bude zadovoljan posve. A i jest se tada veselio! Govorili su da kad ide, i ne staje nogama na zemlju od radosti i zora. To je bilo ljeti, a imali su se vjenčati kao na jesen. No toga ljeta pade bič na svu Cetinu: stadoše moriti crne ospice, pa zvona brecala povazdan. I nije bilo kuće iz koje ne iznesoše mrtvaca, te još i sada spominju tu strašnu godinu, najcrnju od turskih zemana. A taj Božji bič pohodi i lijepu Stanu. Dosta se napatila, ali je na svoju nesreću ostala živa. Jer, kada je ozdravila i vidjela se u ogledalu, odmah je rekla Rašici: »Ja tvoja biti ne mogu.« I zbilja je iza bolesti postala taka da je i rođena majka nije mogla poznati. Bila je prava nakaza do samih očiju. Ali i te lijepe oči postadoše kasnije ružne, a sve od crnih misli. No Rašica je toliko ljubio Stanu da ju je htio i onaku za ženu. Ali ona ne htjede nikako, i tako ju je najposlije pustio u miru. Tugovali su i tugovali jedno za drugim, pa onda Rašica uzme Lucu »dotaricu«, a Stana se uda za siromaška Iliju. Ali ni jedno ni drugo nijesu oćutjeli radosti u svom srcu iako su bili još vrlo mladi. Ni jednomu od njih ne bijaše dvadeset godina, a tuga im je dovodila smrt pred oči. Otada navališe na Stanu svakake nevolje, i nije bilo dana da je ne bi što zadesilo. Najprije je proglasiše za moru, a kad se udala, i za vješticu - pa ako koga iznenada zaboli ili krava prestane davati mlijeka, svemu je ona bila kriva. Pa i ako bi se štogod izgubilo, dolazili bi na njezina vrata pitati za tu stvar. Stana prikloni glavu pred tim nesrećama i bila je mužu dobra žena, no Rašici je Luca »dotarica« bivala sve nemilija što je dulje živio s njom. Rodila mu i sina Salka, ali on postajaše sve mrkliji i sve goropadniji. A kad mu pomriješe roditelji i kad učesta pucatanja na turskoj međi, odvrže se od kuće i bude harambaša hajdučki. Tako postade strašilo Turcima, a i drugima što trgovahu s njima. Tad nastadoše i one pjesme o Rašici harambaši, velikom junaku radi koga plaču kadune i bule. Kad je čuo da mu je umrla žena, povrati se Rašica na ognjište da više ne ode, ali se i prije svraćao kadikad, kao i onda kad je doveo begova vranca. Prošle su tri godine da se smirio u kući - Salku je onda bilo petnaest, a Rašici četrdeset i sedam godina. A donio je tad toliko novca srebrna i zlatna pa drugih stvari, da su Cetinjani u svađi govorili: »Neću, pa da mi dadeš Rašičino blago!« I ne reče Rašici nitko ništa, pače su ga častili ne samo seljani već i oni u varošu. Taki su onda zemani bili. Još su ga izabrali i za glavara sela Begluka, no Rašici se Crnošiji činilo da i ne može biti drugačije, ali ostade svejedno otresit i zao. Ali u ovo zadnje doba kao da se nešto promijenio. Nije bio više onako mrk već mnogo veseliji, te kao da se nasmjehne koji put i baš onda kad se ne bilo čemu smijati. Lice mu se preobrazilo i postalo mnogo mlađe, a ubojite oči stale sjati blagom vatrom kao i u sina mu Salka. I nije više pjevao izaglasa hajdučke već potiho same djevojačke pjesme, a seljani govorahu: »Eto je postao glavar, ima sina zdrava momka i punu kuću svega, pa zašto da se ne veseli? Zato mu i odoše hajdučke misli.« Ali se Rašica nije veselio s čega su oni mislili. Kad se iz hajduštva vratio, klonio se svakoga i jedva se odazvao kad bi ga pozdravljali. Samo je gradio i gradio svoju novu kulu na tri zboja pod Orlovim stijenama s visokom avlijom i puškarnicama kao kakvu tvrđu. I bio jedino sa Salkom kao da je želio nadoknaditi sve ono vrijeme što nijesu bili zajedno. Ali kad bi mu Salko štogod govorio okrenuo bi glavu kao da ne čuje. Tako je bilo sa svakim, jer je mislio da nije nitko što on, a sa sinom zato što mu se činilo da je još pravo dijete. No i seljani se klonili njega. - Ta ubijao je ljude, pa makar i Turke, a još se nije ni ispovjedio što je sve učinio. A može biti da je ubio i kakva brata kršćanina. Tako su mislili, a za glavara ga izabraše što su znali da će ga svi slušati jer umije da zapovijeda. Ali je došla i jesen, druga iza kako se povratio iz hajduka, a s njome i mračni, kišoviti dani. Kulu je zgotovio, ali je bila tako pusta i tiha da mu je dolazio plač sjediti u njoj. A kad bi izišao, bilo je isto tako tužno jer je i polje i sva Krajina bila ovijena studenom maglom i pritisnuta sitnom kišom te što nije imao nikakva posla ni u kuli ni izvan nje. Pa ni glasa nije se nikakva čulo, a Salko bijaše negdje u selu i pjevao, može biti, s curicama kod vesele vatrice. A Rašici se činilo da je sam, posve sam na cijelom svijetu. Znao je i to da ga nitko ne ljubi iako ga se boje, pa ni isti Salko. I hodajući jedne take večeri po pustoj kuli, pane mu na pamet duga i pusta zima što dolazi, i Božić koji neće biti ništa veseliji od toga tužnoga jesenskog dana. A brojeći dane do Božića, stade kod Dana mrtvih, i njegove tmurne misli postadoše još tužnije: sjetio se svoje pokojne žene »dotarice« Luce i svega što joj je skrivio. Sjetio se onoga dana svoga odlaska u hajduke kad ga je ona zagrlila da ostane, i kako ju je oturio - pa onoga prestrašenog i umiljatog pogleda što je gledao za njim na odlasku. Onda i sviju onih noći kad bi se svraćao u kuću, i u kojima ne bi sa ženom ni progovorio, već samo muklo pripovijedao o ugrabljenu blagu što ga je naslagao u pećini... Kako je Salko drhtao od straha i gledao ga prestrašeno, a on bi ga uzeo preda se, ali ga ne bi poljubio, samo da se i Luca »dotarica« ne obveseli. I sjetio se onoga ljubeznog i krotkog pogleda njezina s kojim bi se i nehotice susreo - i kako bi ona, od straha, brzo oborila svoje velike ali plave i vodenaste oči. Sada mu se činilo da te oči nijesu ni bile tako ružne i da bi pregorio sve što ima samo da ih još jedanput vidi. A najviše zato da se opravda pred njom radi svega onoga što joj je učinio. Htio je da barem zagrli Salka koji je jedini ostao iza nje ali ni Salka nije bilo sad tu. Spomenuo se i toga da je umrla sama i zapuštena pa i u smrtnim časovima da je mislila samo na njega. Ta ostavila je sve svoje njive, livade i drugo što je imala baš njemu a ne sinu. A on je dobro znao koliko je ljubila Salka: ljubila ga je kao udovica jedino dijete što joj ostane iza miloga muža. I od takih misli čudna i teška tuga poklopi cijelu mu dušu, i Rašica se zastidi i pokaja, što nije od djetinjstva. Onda pomisli i na sve one što ih je ubio kao hajduk u klancima oko kamenoga Prologa. Spomenuo se kako bi oni kroz dolinu veselo pjevali o junaštvu ili o ljubavi hiteći k svojima što ih željno čekaju. A osobito mu jasno pade na pamet jedna zimska noć u kojoj je padao gust snijeg, a bilo tako tiho te se riječi pjesme razabirale kao da je putnik samo na jedan hitac daleko. To se junak razgovarao sa svojim doratom: :: Što se noćas plašiš u planini? :: Il od vuka ili od hajduka? :: Vuk na vuka u planini neće, :: Krilo moje, hajduk na hajduka. :: Ti su vuci naše društvo vjerno, :: Gavranovi naši razgovori! Baš kao da je sada slušao tu pjesmu, tako se dobro sjećao one zimske noći. I sjećao se kako je naprašio pušku, pa kako se doskora na okuču, među gustim pahuljicama pokazao mlad Turčin lijep i stasit, baš onaki kao njegov Salko. Da, bijaše baš kao Salko! Čuo je u taj čas i po drugi put njegov silni krik kao i onda kad ga je pogodio zrnom. Pa mu se činilo gdje vidi da se maša za kuburu, no kako mu je odmah klonula ruka i kako se prevalio u snijeg kao posječena jela. I tako mu se obnavljale sve zgoda iza zgode, no sve tužne i krvave, a među njima niti jedne gdje bi Rašica bio milostiv ili učinio kome dobro. U isto doba mišljaše da je tome kriva samo njegova zla sudba što ga prati od poroda. Ipak je odlučio da će poći na pokoru poslije toliko godina i tako olakšati dušu. I to baš na Dan mrtvih kad će platiti i molitve za svoju pokojnu Lucu kojoj je skrivio najviše. Ali Mrtvi dan te jeseni nije bio ni tmuran ni žalostan kao dani prije njega. Sunce je već od rana jutra veselo sjalo, a brežuljci oko polja šarenili se od tamnozelena, žuta i rumenkasta lišća voćnjaka i vinograda. Žene i djevojke prolazile k crkvi s grančicama jelice i voštanicama, a njemu se među njima činilo da je to dan slave, zdravlja i života, a ne tužno spominjanje mrtvih. Pokoru je izvršio i pričestio se, bez oružja i srebrnih toka na sebi, pa se ćutio okrijepljen i pomlađen, bez krivnje i bez crnih misli što su ga toliko morile ono dana. No ipak je htio da izvrši sve što je odlučio, pa ode sa Salkom na grob svoje žene da i oni zataknu grančicu jele i da se pomole. Toliko je svijeta bilo oko njih da nije mogao moliti ni ono što zna, već je stao gledati u šarene hrpe ženskadije što se tiskale oko grobova. Čuo se plač i naricanje, no sunce je tako veselo sjalo i nevjeste s djevojkama, zelenim granjem uz mlada lišca, prolazile spokojno preko tihih grobova. Zato je i njegova misao bila veoma daleko od umiranja i smrti. A zašto da umrem - mislio je - i zašto da se patim radi onih što su umrli? Za ono što sam skrivio ja sam se pokajao i sad sam čist i dobar kao dijete. Trpio sam i ja dosta, no više neću. Još ću živjeti i veseliti se suncu i zdravlju, a evo i Salka kod mene... Tad ga i opet saletješe tužne misli jer nije mogao znati kakav će to biti njegov budući život i ako bude zdrav a sunce sjalo kao i toga dana. A ta je promjena nastala u njemu kad je uporedio svoje buduće življenje sa Salkovim. Salka će ljubiti djevojke pak žena i on će se izgrliti s djevojkama pak vjenčati onu što mu bude najdraža. Ta nije moguće da mu sin bude nesretan baš u čemu i on. I od tih misli opet tužno obori glavu. No kad je podiže, opazi malo koraka pred sobom, pokraj nekakva staroga groba, curicu, a to bijaše Marta, kći Stanina. Ona je veselo govorila s drugaricom i milovala joj lice grančicom jelovom. Marti je tad bilo šesnaest godina, no činila se već odrasla djevojka, pripravna za ljubav i za milovanje. Kad ju je ugledao Rašica, stinula u njemu krv i zamaglilo mu se pred očima kao da ga je zagrlila smrt. No odmah iza toga stade krv brže teći po njegovim žilama: zarumenio se, i oči mu zasjaše. I stajao je tako žmirkajući očima kao da je iz tmine izišao na žarko sunce ili kao da ne vjeruje onome što vidi. Pa i morao se čuditi Marti, ali ne samo ljepoti njezinoj već i tome što je na dlaku nalikovala na majku svoju - njegovu nesuđenu Stanu. Slika mu je djevojačkog Stanina lica bila potamnjela u duši, jer ju je u zadnje doba viđao onako naboranu i postaranu od tuge i siromaštva. Ali sad kad je vidio njezinu Martu, kao da sviju onih nesreća nije ni bilo i kao da se povratio u svoju dvadesetu godinu. Sve pritajene radosti, želje i nade uskovitlaše se u njegovoj duši. No kad je opazio kako su se Salko i Marta nasmiješili jedno drugome kao stari znanci, časom se zamisli. Onda podignu prkosno svoju junačku glavu i ode preko grobišta ne gledajući nikoga i ne zovući Salka sa sobom. I od toga dana ljubio je Rašica Martu od svega srca isto onako kao pred toliko godina njezinu majku. A sada bijaše u najboljoj snazi, junačan i lijep, pa ne bi nikome udarilo u oči kad bi ga vidjeli u kolu s drugim momcima. Kadgod je, iz početka, Rašica htio zaboraviti na tu svoju ljubav i novu i staru, a osobito kad bi gledao Salka. Ali mu to nije bilo moguće jer je srce u njega još vrlo mlado i Marta bijaše veoma nalik na svoju majku. A majku je njezinu on ljubio svom snagom onda kad je bila isto onaka kao što je sad njezina kći. Nego, nitko nije znao za tu ljubav, niti je tko mogao i naslutiti što mu je u srcu. Pa ni on sam kroz cijele te prve dvije godine ne reče ni riječi Marti. Samo bi je katkada čudno i oštro pogledao u oči kao da pita: Ta je li moguće da me ne razumiješ? Ili je moguće da ne znaš kako te ljubim ako i mučim? I pogađao je: ona što je vrlo ljubljena, mora da to opazi pa sve da joj se i uklanjaš. A Marta je zbilja slutila njegovu ljubav, ali se nije smjela ni ustaviti na toj misli: držaše da ljubi Salka jer je mlad i lijep kao i ona, pa nije moguće da se ne ljube. Ali gledajući u Salkove oči, činilo joj se da one mole ljubav što istom ima doći, a gledajući u oči hajduka Rašice, ćutjela je da joj zapovijeda i oživljuje neku ljubav što je postojala već odavno. Poljupci su joj Salkovi postajali sve običniji, a on još i sada moli za te poljupce i preda od nje kad se god ona namrgodi makar i za šalu. A ona je očekivala neku drugu ljubav koja joj neće dati ni da diše. Rašica je ovoga zadnjeg ljeta znao da se Salko s Martom sastaje često, i slutio je da se šale i smiju jedno s drugim. No znao je i to da tako čine svi čobani i čobanice otkad se spominje, a činio je tako i on kad je bio konjar. Ali da bi se Salko već sada ženio, nije mislio, a još manje da bi Martu htio za ženu. Znao je da nikaki momak nije pitao Marte, a još manje će je pitati ubuduće jer je svaki dan starija i sad joj je dvadeset godina. Nijesu je pitali jer je puka sirotinja, a majka joj vještica kojom plaše djecu u svoj Cetini. Zato je ni najsiromašniji neće, a kamoli da bi Salko htio Staninu kćer dovesti u kulu na tri zboja. A svemu se tome on veselio. Kao da je sam namještao da bude baš onako kako je najbolje za nj. Ako se njemu budu rugali, malo mu je stalo. Dosta je da Marta bude njegova, a što su drugi govorili, za to ni dosad ne imao brige. Znao je da će roditelji Martini proplakati od radosti kad je zapita, ali ona? Nije baš mislio da ga ljubi, ali se nadao da će drage volje poći za nj. Zato je nastojao da se koji put sastane s Martom, da dozna što misli. Osobito toga ljeta tražio je osamljene sastanke s njome, a ona se tim sastancima nije ni uklanjala. I baš onda kad bi Salko uzalud čekao Martu kod Cetine, razgovarali se oni u kojoj sjenatoj ulici pod Beglukom. Ali je tako bilo samo ono zadnjih dana, pred alku, na svršetku srpnja mjeseca. Pa i tada nijesu govorili o ljubavi već o koječem, i samo gledali jedno drugo. A Marta se u to doba stade uklanjati Salku kad je god mogla. Tako i onoga dana kad je odjahao od Gare i Juriše, nije je našao kod okuča rijeke gdje su se prije sastajali. Marta je svojih dvoje goveda stala slati na pašu po maloj Ivi, sestri svojoj, a ona bi ostala kod kuće. A kad je Salko, misleći da je bolesna došao k njoj u kuću, sjela je kod bolesna oca, i tako joj nije mogao reći ništa. Salko je bio tužan što se ne mogu sastati nasamo, ali mu se činilo da znade što je Marti. On je mislio da mu se uklanja što mu ne vjeruje i misli da je on ne bi htio za ženu. Zato je i korio sam sebe što joj to nije spomenuo nikad pa odluči da će joj to reći čim prvi put bude s njom nasamu. A tako isto da mora odmah govoriti s ocem radi Marte a i radi alke. I sve se više talasalo u njihovim dušama baš kao zrelo klasje kad večernji vjetar jača nad prostranim poljem. Rašica i Salko i Marta prisluškivali tome talasanju u svojim dušama i kao da su nehotice pogledali na veliko obzorje bliža li se oluja. No Krajina se činila mirna i pospana u žaru ljetnoga sunca, i nije se vidjelo ni oblačića na plavom i tihom nebu. A za kratkih rosnih noći bilo je još mirnije i tiše. III Bijaše još osam dana do alke. Osam dana do onda, ali još mnogo prije sva se Krajina uznemiri. Nabrajaju se konji, alkari i njihovi momci, pa odore momaka i alkara. A osobito u središtu Cetinske krajine, Sinju lijepom, sva srca življe udaraju, a mišice i žile mladića nategnute su kao negda viteški lukovi. Ta Sinj je kolijevka i davno sijelo alke; a donedavna alku su trkali sami Sinjani. No u novije doba mogu i ostali iz Krajine sinjske, samo ako su junačka srca i struka, a poštenja okaljali nijesu: ta i njihovi su stari lijevali krv za slobodu. Pa i sâm je varoš gledati kao viteško gnijezdo. Stare se kuće okupile kraj dviju tvrđa iz davnih vremena: jedna je niža na strmoj klisuri sred varoša, a druga više mjesta, također na strmini, s bedemima i kruništima. A s njih se vidi golemo polje s dugim redovima jablana i vrba kao vojska što pozivlje na junački megdan. I na dalekim brdima vide se druge kule, jednako ratoborne i ohole. Na tome istom polju, u staro doba, a kolovoza mjeseca, sinjski vitezovi poraziše Mehmed-pašu i posijaše to polje sa jedanaest hiljada turskih lešina. Zato je i postala alka na vječnu uspomenu onoga junaštva - i zato da se ono staro viteštvo ne izgubi: u Cetinskoj krajini služila je alka uistinu da želja za slavom i pobjedama bude još veća. Ta na raskršćima i njivama, po livadama, seoskim putovima i svuda viđa se povaljano golemo kamenje s kojim se cetinski momci umeću - i biljege do kojih su doskakivali. A kad bi kaki delija drugu metu vrlo prebacio, rekli bi Cetinjani da bi se junak mogao ukopati koliko ga je nadmetnuo. Pa vidjelo se u svemu da je Cetinjanima junačka smrt nešto najljepše na svijetu. Ali i umetanje i uskakivanje i rvanje, pa konjska trka po livadama, ništa su prema alci. Ta alka je začarala i dvije krunjene glave! Dva su kralja došla da vide tu alku, i oba dadoše bogate darove i alci i dobitnicima, a slika je te junačke trke u kraljevskom dvoru i sad. I nije da u samoj Cetini o njoj govore. Ta svake godine dovrve stotine i stotine iz krajine Imotske, Kninske i Vrličke - pa Petropoljci i Primorci te oni iz Bosne bogate i gospode odsvud - a ne čini se toliko puta uzalud. Svi odu zadovoljni i opet se druge godine vraćaju da se čude istoj ljepoti. Pa imaju čemu. Tu vidiš sav sjaj kraljevske pratnje, sve junaštvo starih vitezova i šarenilo svakojakih nošnja narodnih, da se to ni pripovjediti ne da. Gledajući u žaru kolovoškog sunca povorku alkara na čilim konjima, ne vidiš drugo do prelijevanja baršuna i svile, pak blijesak zlata i srebra. A kakvi su sve to momci: neki visoki i široki kao planine da se zemlja pod njima trese, a drugi vitki i okretni da bi tri konja preskočili ujedanput. No svi mišičavi, vatrena oka i junačkoga držanja da bi s njima udario i na čitavu vojsku. Koji momak nije taki, ne može ni da trče alku. Na svakom je alkaru kalpak od kunovine s bijelom visokom čelenkom od ždralova perja, a na nogama čizme obrubljene srebrom i zlatnim uresom, pa kitom i oštrim mamuzama. Britka mu je ćorda o bedri, te ubojito koplje u ruci. A dolama, gaće i ječerma, sve od najbolje čoje, zlatnom i srebrnom srmom izvezeni, i na prsima se sjaju puca, također srebrna i zlatna. Pa momci njihovi, štitonoša i buzdovanari - te oni što vode edeka - konja, svega u srebru okovana - krasni su i oni. Kamparan im je crvenom čojom i gajtanima okićen, ječerma sa srebrnim tokama; gaće modre, »krožet« bijel, a crvena kapa na glavi i zapeškirena. Za svilenim pasom reži starinski handžar uz dvije puške male, pa fišeci srebrni - na ramenu ubojita diljka. To je stara cetinska nošnja. Konji alkarski, i pod samarom lijepi, okićeni su zlatnim i srebrnim nakitom što zveca pri hodu a čudno šumi kod trke. A preko sedla su prebačene isto tako zlatom i srebrom vezene »abaje« što pokrivaju konje do koljena. Kad se ta četa u redu uputi, nema oka što bi trenulo, pa i zaljubljeni ne gledaju više jedno u drugo. I staro i mlado i ženske i muškarci, gledaju samo tu sjajnu povorku i slušaju čudni šum svile i zveket zlata i srebra što se razabira i među glasovima tisuća. Tako opremljeni alkari u divljem trku, jedan po jedan, vitkim kopljem gađaju u gvozdeno kolice koje se i zove »alka«. Ta je alka načinjena od dva obručića, jedan u drugome, što su spojeni s trima tracima također gvozdenim. I tako su na alci četiri otvora u koje se pogađa kopljem. Koji alkar pogodi u srednje kolice što je najmanje, dobiva broj tri; gornji razdjelak što je više središta, vrijedi za broj dva - dok druga dva razdjelka što su sa strane središtu, vrijede samo za broj jedan. Ta »alka« visi na konopčiću visoko rastegnutu, ali tako da se lako može otrgnuti, i veliku jedva pedalj preko nje. I nije samo zato teško pogoditi alku što je malena. Trče se iz prilične daljine, ali ta trka mora biti taka da se jedva konjanik i vidi. Koplje je u ruci dosta dugo i teško, pa se mora namještati istom nekoliko koraka pred alkom da se pogodi. A zatim konj kojim je teško upravljati jer svaki neće da trči upravo već krivuda, plaši se, a često i sama alka ne stoji mirno, a osobito ako je imalo vjetra. Onda zamor, krika i vika, pa tisuće uprtih očiju u alkara smućuju i onoga koji je i ostario u takoj trci. Pa još i suze što se skupe na očima u brzom trku, i pažnja da što ne pane od odore ili nakita konjskoga, te stotinu drugih stvari čine da je pobjeda toliko teška koliko i željena. Svaki alkar trče tri puta, i koji od njih u ta tri puta najviše brojeva postigne, dobio je alku. Ako dvojica postignu isti broj, trču opet dok jedan nadvlada. Svaki mora da se drži junački i da ništa ne padne ni s njega ni s konja mu, a na to paze za to postavljeni suci. Ako pak alkar pogodi kopljem alku pak je pred sobom baci, a onda je opet na letu i u trku uhvati kopljem, brojevi mu se podvostručuju. Tako ako je opet uhvati u srijedu, dobiva broj šest, a to je najveće junaštvo što se može učiniti u trci. A slava koju dobitnik postigne tako je u Cetini velika, da se taj alkar onaj čas ne bi mijenjao ni s kim na svijetu. Glazbe udaraju, neizbrojni narod viče i buči kao valovi mora o klisure. Tisuće i tisuće očiju u nj su uprte, a on ponosan, onako sjajan i lijep, gizdavo jaše kroz mnoštvo što mu sve žešće maše i kliče - k vođi, da mu svilenim trakom okiti junačko koplje. Zatim dobiva kraljev dar od dvjesta forinti u zlatu što obično potroši za sjajnu gozbu na kojoj oko svoje sofre okupi prvu gospodu cetinsku. A sva Krajina za dugo i dugo vremena pronosi njegovo ime, pače se ni o čem drugom i ne govori. Nije dakle čudo da je trkati alku najveća sreća junačkom Cetinjancu, to više što svaki od njih u sebi vidi dobitnika. Krajina se sve više uznemirivala, a Salko ne jede i ne spava ima već treći dan. A četvrti je dan što je prispjela ocu mu Rašici sjajna alkarska odora, i petnaesti što nije vidio Marte. Kroz ta tri dana nije ni odlazio od Paušina vrela u polju nego je sve mislio i mislio. Pa što je više mislio, sve više je rasla srdžba u njemu prema ocu Rašici. Već ga je bio zamolio da njemu dade odijelo i pusti trkati alku, no Rašica reče: »Nećeš!« A kad on reče »nećeš«, ne treba više pitati. Sjutradan se Salko malo umirio pa opet ode k ocu. - Dobro je - reče mu - trči alku ti. Ali onda ćeš mi pustiti nešto drugo. - Reci slobodno - veli mu on. - Ja ću se ženiti na jesen. - Što...? - Ženit ću se na jesen. To mi moraš pustiti. Oba su dugo mučali i disali naglo. A onda upita Rašica. - A koju misliš? - Martu Staninu. Mi smo se odavna zadražali. Salko je vidio kako je Rašica pomodrio u licu i pogledao ga tako divlje da je uzmaknuo dva-tri koraka natrag. No Rašica se ipak savlada i zapita sina: - A jesi li joj to i rekao? - Nijesam još. - I ne govori! - viknu Rašica takim glasom da je u Salku stinula sva krv. - A zašto? - reče drhtavo. - A jesi li drag i ti Marti? - upita i on njega. - Ta rekao sam ti da se ljubimo odavna! Časom je bila strašna tišina, a onda: - Izdiri, djetetino! Vanka, drtesino! - grmjelo je u kuli da su se i prozori tresli, a kandžija u Rašičinoj ruci zviždala. I od toga dana ležao je i ležao Salko tu u hladu vrba, no svako bi se malo pridizao da pogleda svoje selo, i tad si mu mogao vidjeti na licu crvene i modre tragove kandžije. A sve selo počelo govoriti o njemu jer su konjari pripovijedali da leži kao mrtav pod vrbom, ne odgovara i neće doma. - Neka leži... i dignut će se! - rekao bi Rašica svaki put kad bi mu kazivali. Ali ipak nije odolio i poče žaliti sina. Četvrtoga dana što nije vidio Salka uputi se u polje k Paušinu vrelu, ali produlji put i pođe ulicom što se udubila ispred Martine kuće. Toga se dana po nebu prevukla nekaka bjelkasta maglica, pa sunce nije onako sjalo kao prije, ali zato bijaše sparnije. Uzduh se nije micao, i sve drugo kao da se ukočilo, pa i sama Cetina nije šumila kao po noći. Rašica koračaše zamišljeno kroz pusto selo, ali bi kadgod stao da pogleda k Paušinu vrelu iako je znao da iz te daljine ne može vidjeti ništa. Na Salka se ljutio, ali i ćutio koliko ga ljubi, i želio govoriti s njime. Ali prije toga želio je svakako da vidi i Martu, samo ako bude u domu. Marta bijaše pod murvom više kuće i, kad je ugledala Rašicu, htjela je da se ukloni, no iza nekoliko koraka stade i prisloni se uz deblo trepetljike. Rašici se učini kao da ne može stajati na nogama, pa brzo preskoči zidić da joj pomogne. No stade i sam jer je Marta oborenih očiju i strašno blijeda stajala tako poništeno, da nije znao što će učiniti ili reći. Marta je već čula što se dogodilo između Salka i oca. Bilo joj žao Salka, ali i Rašice, jer je znala da je i on nesretan. Ljubila je obojicu, ali s ljubavi posve različnom. Salka je ljubila kao lijepa dječaka i druga od djetinjstva, pa i zato što je znala da i on nju silno ljubi. Ali nikako nije mogla zamisliti kako bi on mogao biti njezin muž. Ona je željela da muža časti i da ga se boji, a Salko se bojao nje i nikada je nije smio prvi ni da zagrli. Kad bi ga gledala onako bez brka i golobrada, s djetinjim licem i blagim očima, dolazila joj želja da se s njim poigra i da ga izljubi. Ali je vjerovala da se pravi muž ima poigrati sa ženom a ne ona s njime. Pa zato kad bi gledala junački stas Rašičin, njegovo ozbiljno lice s krasnim mrkim brkom, velikim obrvama i oštrim pogledom, snalazila je želja da mu se preda dušom i tijelom, bez volje i bez misli. Ćutjela je kako joj srce zamire i mrak joj oči zastire, a ipak joj bijaše tako ugodno kao da je hvata sladak san. A tako bijaše joj vazda kad bi zamislila da ju je on čvrsto zagrlio. I kad bi pomislila da je obojica ljube, smutila se duša u njoj posve, i nije mislila baš ništa, već bi najvoljela da se isplače. Pa i sada kad je Rašica pristupio k njoj, privila se još jače uz trepetljiku i zaplakala tako silno da se sva tresla. Rašica ju je samo gledao nekoliko časaka, a onda je upita: - Plačeš li to radi Salka? Ona ga pogleda tako moleći i tako pokorno, da je sav protrnuo od svoje misli. Pomislio je da ga taj ganutljivi pogled moli da se smiluje Salku i učini im po volji. Ali ona taj čas željaše samo da je izbavi od tih muka, pa učinio što mu drago, i vjerovala je da može. To je govorio njezin pogled. Možda je htjela da je on odmah uzme i povede kamogod daleko i tako učini kraj onoj tjeskobi što je muči a o kojoj nije znala kako će svršiti. Ali onaj čas nije ni sama znala pravih svojih želja. No kad Rašica nije ništa ni rekao ni učinio stane je tuga u srcu daviti još jače, pa uze toliko jecati da je lišće trepetljike šumilo u krošnji udarajući jedno o drugo. Tada je Rašici bilo kao da se pod njim otvara silna praznina i kao da za nj više ničega nema. Pogleda još jedanput u krasno i od suza mokro lice Martino pa se trgnu i smrče kao da je odlučio nešto veliko. - Zbogom, Marta - reče joj. - Neće više nitko trpjeti radi mene. Dosta je bilo svega! Zbogom! reče još jedanput i oštrim korakom uputi se k ulici. - Raško! - viknu za njim Marta kao luda i pruži ruku da ga ustavi. No Rašica se i ne obazre već proslijedi dubokom ulicom k polju. - Raško! - zazove Marta plačno i vilice joj zadrhtaše. Žali me - pomisli Rašica - ali nije potreba da me žali: moje je svršilo! - i stade još brže koračati kao da bježi od svojih crnih misli. Ali što se više približavao k Paušinu vrelu, koračao je sve polaganije i glavu spuštao sve niže, tako da Salko nije ni opazio kad je k njemu došao otac. Nađe ga gdje leži nepomično s licem zakopanim u ledinu. Časkom je gledao njegovo vitko tijelo, plavu kosu i bijeli zatiljak. I kad je opazio na njemu crveni i modri trag kandžije brzo ga i tiho zovnu: - Salko! A on podignu svoje blijedo lice s dugim dvjema modricama pa, ugledavši oca, smrknu se kao oblak, i oči mu sijevnuše prkosom i mržnjom. No kad je ugledao kako se ocu tresu usnice i da su mu oči pune suza, začudi se i sjedne. Tad Rašica brzo i isprekidano progovori kao da se zadihao: - Eno ti Marte... ona te ljubi. Uzmi je ako hoćeš i sjutra... ja ti ne smetam. Pa je i meni drago da je uzmeš. Dobra je ono cura i ljubi te mnogo... znaš! To reče i oćuti kao da je nešto u njemu puklo i opet mu se učini da je neka neizmjerna praznina pod njim. Ali se ubrzo sabra i vikne: - No ja ću trkati alku... jesi li čuo? Ti ćeš mi biti za »momka« i budi zadovoljan... a sad ajde k Marti... ona te čeka! - nadoda zamišljen i nasmije se čudno. I domalo rastadoše se, oba suznih očiju. Rašica ode kroz pusto polje u varoš, a Salko u Begluk govoreći sam sa sobom i mašući rukama. Radost ga je smutila posve, pa je zaboravio i na alku. Sunce je zalazilo u tanak i žućkast oblak na zapadu, a bregovi i sela posivješe. A malo zatim sve oživi od stotinu glasova jasnih i pritajenih: najprije jedan, pak drugi, pak onda po pet, pak po deset jedan za drugim i zajedno, da opet drugim redom izginu kad nastane noć. Marta je još tiho plakala kad je k njoj dotrčao Salko i sjedila pod istom trepetljikom. Kad je od nje onako naglo otišao Rašica, nije mogla misliti ni na ono što je sad, ni što bi moglo biti. Samo je znala da plače radi »njih« koji su je ljubili, a koje je i ona ljubila, i da je pripravna za njih i poginuti. A slutila je i to da je ona uzrok njihovoj nesreći, kao što je Rašičinoj njezina majka iako nije bila kriva. Kasnije se poboja za Salka da mu otac štogod ne učini, jer je znala da je čovjek naprasit i da su ljuto posvađeni a sve radi nje. Radi toga je plašljivo prisluškivala kao da će nešto strašno čuti i stresala se sluteći neku veliku nesreću. A nije ni izdaleka pomišljala što je odlučio Rašica kad je pobjegao od nje. Zato se vrlo iznenadila i obradovala ugledavši radosno Salkovo lice koje joj se pričini ljepše i mlađe nego ikada prije. No kad je došao bliže, ugleda i ona dva modra prutka preko lica i sjeti se da ih je primio od očeve kandžije a radi nje. Pa radi tih prutaka i od veselja da ga vidi živa i zdrava, digla se i zagrlila ga vatreno i ne misleći što čini. I nije joj palo na pamet da bi se tako zagrlila s njime na svakom sastanku ovo zadnjih godina. A Salko je onda stane ljubiti u mokre oči i odmah joj brzo i zadihavajući se pripovjedi što mu je rekao otac. Marta u prvi mah nije ni razumjela što joj govori, no kad je pojmila da je Rašica daje Salku, obeznanila se i zadrhtala, ali ruke nije skinula s njegova vrata. Samo još dublje spustila blijedo lice na njegove prsi i nije odgovarala ni riječi. A Salko ju je tako žestoko grlio, grlio kao nikad prije i od silnoga veselja govorio svakakve čudne riječi, da joj ga bijaše sve više žao. Sjetila se njihovih sastanaka i kako se Salko vazda djetinjski radovao kad bi je vidio. Pa ćuteći kako mu se sad od velike radosti nadimlju prsi i kako mu riječi zapinju u grlu smili joj se još više, i počne tiho plakati, sve onako zagrljena. Tad se i Salku oči zališe od ganuća, pa je stade kao lud ljubiti i u kosu i u čelo i u vrat - a Marti se usta stisla kao i srce, i nije mogla da progovori. Pa i sve ono dana do alke malo je od nje odlazio i opet se brzo vraćao, a ona ga gledala milo i tužno i ni jednu od tisuće misli nije mu rekla, ne želeći da ga rastuži. Pa da je i htjela, nije bilo moguće naći riječi kojima bi izrekla ono što je ćutjela. No Salko je bio zadovoljan svim onim što je ona činila pa je u velikom veselju grlio majku joj Stanu i bolesna oca i maloj je Ivi našarao prešljicu. A Rašice sve to dana nije bilo ni blizu. Kad je u Sinju sve uredio radi alke, pošao je kući kasno obnoć. I cijelim putem, pa ispod sela, pjevao je tako gromovito nekakvu hajdučku pjesmu, da su se Beglučani pridizali u svojim krevetima da bolje čuju, a onda se opet spuštali govoreći jedno drugome: Ono se Rašica nakitio »hrvaštinom«! No Rašica nije bio ni te noći pijan kao i nikad u svome životu. IV Još se nijesu bili pravo slegli oblaci prašine što su ih digle bezbrojne noge vraćajući se od čudotvorne Gospe Sinjske. Tih dana, oko petnaestoga kolovoza, silan se narod kupi u Sinju na svečanost Velike Gospe, u koji se dan za starije doba i alka trčala. Sada se trče tri dana kasnije, na rođeni dan kraljev. A tad se na svim cestama i poljskim putovima, širom sve prostrane Krajine, stanu dizati novi oblaci zastirući kadikad bezbrojne hrpe pješaka, konjanika i kola. U sjaju kolovoškog sunca, po užarenim putovima, šarenile se kroz prašinu najrazličnije nošnje, ali je triju boja bilo najviše: crvene, bijele i modre. Reklo bi se da su to dugačke lijehe procvale čudnim cvijećem. To se narod kupi da vidi sjajnu alkarsku trku. A sve se to slijegalo s obiju strana široka puta, na južnoj strani varoša Sinja gdje se trkala alka. Već prije tri sata poslije podne veliki i dugi trijemovi s obiju strana trkališta bili su tako puni da je čudo bilo da se ništa ne ruši. Pred njima, pod njima i iza njih tiskalo se drugo još veće mnoštvo gurajući se i protežući za malo vidika. A međutim su stizale sve nove i nove hrpe nastojeći da potisnu one što su stigli prije. A i na krajnim varoškim kućama, više trkališta, sjedilo svijeta na krovovima, a mjesta na prozorima bijahu izmoljena još davno prije toga dana. Kud se god pogleda oko trkališta, sve je zbijeno: glava do glave, rame do ramena - i malo tko imađaše komadić zgodna mjesta da ga ne gnječe i da ga ne prožiže sunce. Samo trijem alkarski pa oni za suce, vlasti i svećenstvo bili su dosta prostrani i zaklonjeni od sunca pa krasno iskićeni barjacima, zelenilom i cvijećem. Ti su trijemovi bili još prazni, jer su oni za koje su određeni dolazili pred sam početak igre. Ali na drugima već je sada bila takova stiska da su mnogi problijedili od guranja i sparine. I tako je trebalo izdržati cijelo ono popodne, no nije se nikad čulo da je tko otišao prije nego dovrši trka. I začudo, od toga mnoštva čuo se samo šum i mukao zamor kao da vjetrić piri kroz šumu ili da kruži silan roj pčela. Svi su očekivali nešto veliko i svečano pa su i nehotice tišali silnu uzbuđenost u prsima, a zato su im glasovi i zamirali u grlu. Tako su prolazili časovi u ljetnom žaru i s jednakim šumom, samo što bi se kadikad začuli jači usklici onih što su još dolazili. Rekao bi da je silno sunce nastojalo uspavati i to mnoštvo puka, kao što je uspavalo i pustu okolicu nadaleko. Kad najednom začuju se iz varoša veseli zvuci glazbe što je obilazila mjestom javljajući da se alkari upućuju i da je čas trke blizu. Časkom zastade i dah u tisućama da bolje čuju još daleke ali radosne zvukove, no onda sve oživje od veselih usklika. Redari, žandari i vojnici stadoše žurno razmicati svjetinu da očiste trkalište, i staviše se u redove da očuvaju slobodan prostor po kome će nesmetano prolijetati viloviti alkarski konji. Već dođoše i suci u crnim odjećama s plavom vrpcom na prsima u znak njihove časti, svećenstvo u mantijama također crnim, te vojnički časnici i vlasti u sjajnim odorama. I zauzeše svoja mjesta u ložama praćeni tisućama očiju. Što su gromki zvukovi glazbe postajali bliži i glasniji, udarala su srca sve jače, a bezbrojne se glave pridizale prema ulazu trkališta. I napokon, eto tako željena časa. Prva je išla glazba udarajući borbenu koračnicu, a za njom krasni cetinski »momci« sa svojim harambašom u dvoredu, s puškama na ramenu, držeći cijev u desnoj ruci a kundak iza leđa. Zemlja tutnji pod njihovim teškim korakom, a oštrim pogledom pozdravljaju desno i lijevo. Među njima je i Salko, sretna i vesela lica, a obučen divno, u očevu hajdučku odoru. Kamparan mu je od crvene čoje, gajtanima okićen i srebrnim pločama na prsima. Na ječermi goleme srebrne, pozlaćene toke, a za žutim svilenim pasom krasne kubure, handžar i fišeci, sve zakovano srebrom. Držao je na ramenu veliku pušku kremenjaču, možda nekad donesenu s Istoka. Na glavi mu je crvena kapa i svilen peškir, a lagana obuća svilom i gajtanima nakićena, pa se sav sjao na suncu. Samo lice njegovo bijaše jednako djetinje; on nije gledao onako mrko, hajdučki, kao ostali momci, već mu je pogled blag i veseo kao i na livadama u polju. Za momcima alkarskim išao je ponosno štitonoša, i štit mu oslonjen na prsa sijevao čudno - a sa strane buzdovanari s buzdovanima na ramenu. A odjeveni su kao i »momci« što su pred njima išli. Pa edek, golem konj, sa svim onim što je trebalo junaku u staro doba kad bi polazio u boj, i noge mu jedva vire ispod svilena pokrivača. Vode ga dva kršna momka za dizdume i susprežu da se ne propinje od buke glazbe, zveke oružja i nakita. Za njima jaše pobočnik vođin, a u ruci mu sijeva gola sablja. Pa vođa sam na najljepšem konju i u odijelu najljepšem, i sav se od zlata sjaji kao sunce. Zatim ostali alkari, dvojica i dvojica, sve jedan ljepši od drugoga, poigravajući se na konjima i propinjući ih koji put lijevom rukom na zadnje noge, a ipak u dobru redu. Svaki je od njih u desnici držao bojno koplje, malo naslonjeno na desno rame, gledajući ozbiljno i oštro, pripravni na pozdrav. Nakiti su na konjima oštro zvecali, a bijele perjanice alkarske treptale kao kovilje na vjetru. Kad bi tko za prvi put ugledao tu četu, prošli bi ga ježurci, pa bi mu se činilo da je na nekom novom svijetu nikad neviđenu, i zaboravio bi na sebe i na sve one što su oko njega. I doista se sjajno odjevena alkarska četa pričinja kao san tako malo sličan svakidašnjoj zbilji. Zadnji je išao alaj-čauš u crnu baršunu izvezenu srebrom, držeći dugo koplje pred sobom u znak svoje vlasti, jer na njemu je staranje i odgovornost za red i vladanje alkara. Odmah pred alaj-čaušem jahao je ponosno na svom Arapu Rašica gledajući oholo i mrko u trijemove. A bio je zbilja krasan, možda najljepši od sviju alkara i najsličniji starim hrvatskim vitezovima. Odijelo mu sjajno da ne može sjajnije, a načinjeno po junačkoj nošnji još iz doba cetinskih knezova Nelepića, no gotovo isto kao i u ostalih alkara. Samo se činilo bogatije, jer Rašica nije žalio novca. A radi vranca i opreme na njemu svi mu zavidjeli, iako se na tom vrancu ne bi nitko drugi ni usudio trkati osim Rašice. Doista, bio je s njime dva puta na pokusnoj trci što se drži nekoliko dana prije, ali se vranac i sad plašio, i samo ga gvozdena ruka Rašičina držala u redu. Muklo je zažamorilo mnoštvo kad je ugledalo Rašicu. - Eno Rašice! - i upirali prstima. - Živio Rašica! - i mahali šarenim maramicama. - Koji je to Rašica? Gdje? - pitali mnogi. - Rašica, harambaša hajdučki! - odgovarali njima. - Gdje? Gdje? Koji je to? - Zadnji s lijeve! Zadnji do nas! Odmah pred alaj-čaušem! Onaj lijepi čovjek na vrancu s lijeve! - vikali. - Vranac mu se plaši! - No ne boj se, njega neće baciti! - odgovarali drugi. I četa prođe gizdavo kroz svjetinu pozdravljajući vlasti i suce, i to alkari spuštajući vrh koplja k zemlji, barjaktar barjakom, pobočnici sabljama, a vođa rukom. A narod maše bijelim i šarenim rupcima, i vika se orila poput grmljavine. Tek je četa stigla na mjesto odakle započinje trka, stade se vođa vraćati u pratnji svojih pobočnika i četiriju poizbor alkara, a među njima bio i Rašica. Pa kad dođoše pred alkarsku ložu, vođa i pobočnici sjahaše, a momci im brzo prihvatiše konje, i četiri se alkara od pratnje odmah povrate oštrim kasom na mjesto trke. A sve to tako hitro i mrko, baš kao na početku boja u kojem se ima proliti silna krv junačka i kad je svakome samo čast i slava na pameti. Tad vođa, pobočnici mu i barjaktar uđoše u ložu alkarsku, odmah do sudaca, a prema građanskim i vojničkim vlastima. A štitonoša, buzdovanari i edek, pa momci alkarski sa svojim harambašom povratiše se i poređaše odmah s desne strane mjesta gdje je visila alka, i to onim redom kako će im trkati gospodari. I onda, na zapovijed, spustiše složno i gromko puške k nozi. Salko bio je baš blizu desnoga stupa i kad pogleda na drugu stranu trkališta, prema sebi opazi među hrpom djevojaka Martu da ga gleda. Odmah primijeti da je nemirna i nešto blijeda, no ipak mu se nasmiješila, ali tako tužno da mu je zazeblo srce. I preko cijele trke kad ne bi imao službe gledao je samo nju, jer mu se činila strašno čudna. Uto, od mjesta gdje započinje trka, dođe oštrim korakom k alci alaj-čauš i postavi se da pazi na red i vladanje alkara, a pripravan na zapovijedi vođe i sudaca. Žamor je postajao sve manji što je napetost bila veća, i kad je alaj-čauš stao pred ložu vođinu javljajući mu da je sve spravno za trku, zavlada takova tišina kao da nikoga nije tu bilo. Vođa nešto reče sucima pak se obrati k alaj-čaušu i zapovjedi da se počne trka. Ovaj doviknu trubljaču, i odmah se glas trublje sred opće tišine razlegnu nadaleko, a koplja i čelenke alkara malo zadrhte. Oču se silan topot brza konja, pa sve brži i brži. Na njemu se ukaza mlad alkar, blijed i s već spuštenim kopljem, gledajući oštro u gvozdeni kolobar komu se približavao u silnom trku. Taj se mladić natjecao prvi put, a vidjelo se i po tome što je nekako nesigurno držao dugo koplje te kadikad u trku pogledao među uši svome konju. Vršak njegova koplja projuri silnom brzinom kraj alke, ali je i ne dotakne. Njegov momak odmah otrči za njim i povrati se vodeći mu konja, a mladi alkar, još bljeđi nego prije, uspe se u alkarsku ložu. Kratak žamor i smijeh dječurlije tamo-amo, pak opet tišina i muk. Trublja se oglasi i po drugi put - i opet se očuje topot konja i zveket srebra, sve jače i jače. To je trkao drugi alkar, velik i crn, na malenu riđu konju, ali brzu kao strijela. Taj pogodi u broj dva i odleti silovito naprijed. Veseo žamor zabruji i brzo prestade, a momak se toga alkara brzo postavi pred alkarsku ložu da čeka gospodara. Sad eto i njega s alkom na koplju, ali jednako ozbiljna i mrka. Živahno dojaše pred suce, spusti alku i pozdravi kopljem vlasti, suce i vođu. Predade momku koplje, odjaše k mjestu za konje i povrati se pješice u alkarsku ložu. I tako jek trublje jedan za drugim. Treći alkar dobije opet broj dva, četvrti jedan, peti jedan, šesti opet dva, sedmi ništa, osmi ništa, deveti broj jedan, a deseti je imao trkati Rašica. I njegovo se ime stade opet pronositi iz stotinu grla. Stotine upita i stotine odgovora dovikivali jedni drugima. Prvo, što je bio nadaleko čuven kao hajdučki harambaša i krasan čovjek; drugo, što je svima zapeo za oko svojim junačkim stasom i sjajnom odorom, i treće, što su opazili da mu je vranac silno plašiv pak su se bojali da neće dobiti alku i, što bi bilo još gore, da će ga baciti vatreni Arap. A napokon, što je bilo prvi put da trče, i što je sa sela, pa je narod najvolio da baš on dobije. A kad je trublja po deseti put jeknula, svi poustajaše sa svojih mjesta, stadoše se propinjati na prste od nogu i hvatati se jedno drugome za ramena, ali glasa nije se čulo. Rašica se približavao silnom brzinom. Vranac se ispružio pa se činilo da se i ne tiče zemlje, no sad je bjelkast jer je sav pokriven pjenom. To ga je Rašica izmučio da ga umiri. A sad je malko pognut k vratu konja i s uzdignutim kopljem trkao neviđenom brzinom prama alci, pa mu se nije moglo ni ugledati lica. No kad bijaše blizu, uspravi se, naperi koplje, a koplje projuri kroz sredinu alke. Kad se Rašica povratio sa središtem alke na koplju, mahanje i vika postade još jača, a Salko, stojeći uspravan pred alkarskom ložom, pogleda i nehotice gdje je stajala Marta. Gromovit pljesak, ponosna vika i pobjedni zvuci hučali poput oluje. I tisuće šarenih marama zalepršaše uzduhom kao raznobojno cvijeće kad ga zatalasa vjetar. I opazi kako je i ona mahala i vikala nešto, preobražena u licu, kao izvan sebe. Ali na nju, u onoj silnoj buci, nije ni pazio nitko osim Salka. Videći je onaku, smuči mu se i jedva je prihvatio koplje i konja ocu, ali ga oštar pogled njihova harambaše opet odrveni - pače se i nasmijao kad je pogledao oca. Ali je to bio neki čudan smijeh, grčevit i nategnut. Zatim se nastavila trka s različnom srećom, a kad je protrkalo tri dijela alkarâ, pristupi alaj-čauš k vođi, imenova mu svoga zamjenika i ode da se pripravi za trku, jer alaj-čauš trče uvijek zadnji. Bijaše to čovjek iz stare viteške porodice sinjske, u najboljoj snazi, kršan i lijep. Više je takovih davnih i bogatih porodica bilo u kojima su se rađali sve sami junaci što su se proslavili u različnim vjekovima: prije na bojnim poljanama a kasnije na trkalištu alke. I sadanji alaj-čauš bijaše iz takve porodice i pobjednik u mnogim trkama, pa teško mu bilo naći para među alkarima u junaštvu i vještini. Zato se opet podigoše glave, i nastade tiskanje i borba za bolji vidik, a onda šutnja kao u pustom polju za ljetna podneva. Trublja jeknu tišinom, pak opet silan topot i zuka nakita i oružja. A divan bijelac prostriže kao munja kroz silne redove, i koplje alaj-čauša proleti strelovito kroz sredinu alke. Zatim kao i prije kad je trkao Rašica, gromki usklici i pljesak, pobjedni zvuci glazbe i pozdravi šarenim rupcima. Sad se ljubav svjetine podijeli između alaj-čauša i Rašice, a Salko i opet pogleda Martu, pak se nasmiješi zlorado. Želio je taj čas svom dušom da ne pobijedi otac mu, a da nije sam upravo znao radi čega. Neka mu kobna slutnja tištila dušu gledajući preobraženo lice Martino. Kad je svršila prva trka, sva se alkarska četa sakupi i uredi kao i na početku, pak svečano prođe trkalištem. A onda se nanovo razmjeste, i započe druga trka. I opet neki dobiše broj jedan, neki dva, a neki ništa. A kad je došao red na Rašicu, poleti kao munja, i kad se povratio, bila mu je i po drugi put alka sa svojim središtem nataknuta na koplje. A buka među narodom postade još veća nego prvi put. Zatim se vika stiša, pa neki stadoše mirno gledati trku drugih alkara, no većina se veselo razgovarala o koječem, ali najviše o Rašici i alaj-čaušu. Pa istom kad je alaj-čauš imao da trče, nastade tišina, i opet življe zakucaše sva srca. No i alaj-čauš pogodi opet u sredinu alke i silan nemir obuze sve. Nova vika, pljesak i glazba. I dugo je vremena prošlo dok se umirilo ljudstvo. Sunce je sve slabije žeglo, i popuhnu lagan zapadnjak noseći prašinu s trkališta, a svjetina postade još veselija. Između druge i treće trke svečana povorka alkara prolazila je po treći put jednako ponosno, s glazbom, i od topota mnogih nogu drhtala je zemlja. Nečiji velik, žut i kuštrav pas, podvita repa, stvori se odnekud cvileći tužno. Bježao je tamo-amo po trkalištu motajući se između konjskih nogu. Htio se sakriti među svjetinu, no kad bi god pristupio kojoj hrpi, gromko viknuše na njega, a on bi se još više nakostrušio štekćući tužno i pobjegao k drugoj hrpi. No i tu ga dočekaše silnom vikom, a on preplašeno odskakuta na drugu stranu. Silan hihot zaori u mnoštvu, no Salka je taj smijeh rastužio još više. I sve same čudne misli i čudna čuvstva talasala mu se u duši. Činilo mu se da je njemu kao i tom psu, a svi drugi da su zadovoljni i sretni. - Pa što ga ona tako gleda - mislio je u sebi kad bi pogledao u Martu koja je neprestano tražila očima njegova oca. A te su oči bile tako čudne i udivljene kad bi god pale na Rašicu, i nešto bi sijevnulo u njima. Salku se tako činilo, i grozno mu zašumilo u glavi kad je pomislio da bi to mogla biti ljubav. I stade prevrtati u mislima sve događaje u zadnje doba koji mu potvrdiše strašnu sumnju. - Zašto u mene nikad ne gleda, ili tako tužno kao da sam onaj pas što mu se toliko smijahu? - mislio je opet. - A znade da ću joj biti muž! Kadgod bi se stao i tješiti, misleći kako ono što nagađa nije moguće: - Kad on svuče onu odoru, opet će biti kaki i dosada, pak će ona ljubiti mene kao i prije, jer sam ja i ljepši i mlađi. A na tu misao ustrepta opet radost u njemu i zaplamsa ljubav u potpunom žaru i svom silom mlade duše što prvi put ljubi. I Martino lice sijevalo takovom srećom i milinom da bi najvolio poletjeti, zagrliti je tu pred cijelim svijetom i odnijeti iz te gungule i ispred tih alkara što mu se pričinjahu kao mladi kraljevi. Pak da se stvore na onom okuču Cetine gdje ih nije nitko gledao kad bi se ljubili. Ali mu se isti čas sreća i milina na njezinu licu činila nešto vrlo daleko i što se njega ne tiče. Uistinu, kad bi god Marta pogledala Salka, promijenilo se i njezino lice te postalo tužno i oporo. Nije da bi mrko gledala, ali kao da ga žali. No zašto? Ta sad barem mogla bi biti radosna jer joj ne ostaje više ništa da želi kao i meni. A može biti da se meni samo onako pričinja? Začu se i opet glas trublje jače i gromkije, a zatim poče treća i zadnja trka koja odlučuje o pobjedi. No i u ovoj trećoj trci malo je tko mario za ostale alkare, i samo su brojili koliko ih još mora da protrče do Rašice i do alaj-čauša. Jer sad je bilo jasno da ni jedan osim ove dvojice ne može biti pobjednik u trci. Ali i treća trka prođe kao i prijašnje dvije: i Rašica i alaj-čauš pogodiše i po treći put u sredinu alke. Sve se zapanjilo od čuda, a svjetina bila je kao izvan sebe: ta nikad se što slično nije dogodilo ukoliko se spominju. Među sucima nastane živahno vijećanje, a ostali se alkari skloniše, već umorni, u svoj trijem. Silan nemir obuze i varošane i seljake cetinske, a ništa manje i one što su došli iz daljih krajeva. I cigli je znao da se sada imaju natjecati o pobjedu samo oni: Rašica i alaj-čauš. I zbilja, doleti pobočnik vođin i javi ponovnu trku, a parci odjaše i opet na mjesto odakle se počinje. Kad se začuo u tišini silan glas mjedene trublje, mnogi su problijedjeli - jedni zinuli silno raskolačenih očiju, a neki pače naperili ruku kao koplje i podigli jednu nogu kao da će i sami trkati. Prekrasan vranac Rašičin, kao da je to prvi put, jedva se ticao zemlje u trku. Dolama na Crnošiji vijorila kao krila grabežljive ptice, a on, sa stisnutim zubima i namrštenim obrvama, letio sve bliže i bliže. Nešto pred alkom podignu koplje i projuri s njime upravo kroz sredinu kao da je se nije ni taknuo. No odmah zatim žestoko uzmahnu kopljem, a alka poleti uzduhom naprijed. Strašan, rekao bih, životinjski krik, bijesan i sulud, začu se od mnoštva. Ali Rašica u isti mah, a sve u trku, podmetnu koplje i uhvati alku usred sredine pa iščeznu u varoškoj ulici. Ali sad nije bilo ni glasa čuti. Kao da je smrt svojim crnim krilom prešla preko svega mnoštva, začepila sva grla i odrvenila sve ruke. Glazbari koji su morali da zasviraju pobjednu koračnicu, zaboraviše svoju dužnost i, svaki s glazbalom u pruženoj ruci, gledali su to čudo i otišli sa svoga mjesta nasred trkališta. Tako bijaše nekoliko trenutaka dok nijesu ugledali Rašicu da se vraća, znojan i crven, a koplje mu malo drhtalo u ruci. Vidjelo se da je i on bio potresen. Ali tada kad su ga ugledali, narod je pomahnitao. Neki stadoše i plakati, a neki lupali nogama pa bacali kape i peškire u zrak. Svjetina nagrnu sa svojih mjesta, i nije bilo sile koja bi je ustavila. I nastade strašan nered i takvo bjesnilo koje se smirilo istom onda kad se začuo očajan plač žena i vriska prestrašene djece. - Što se ovo dogodilo? - pitali su jedni druge. Pa svi kao pjani teturali se i gurali na svoja mjesta pred bajunetama oružnika. Salko se kao skamenio i nije pritrkao k ocu da mu prihvati konja i koplje kao što mu je bila dužnost, no Rašica iza kako je predao alku vođi i sucima, sjaše sam i stade grliti Arapa i ljubiti ga u znojni i sjajni vrat. A zatim ne bilo tišine. Iako je alaj-čauš trkao i pogodio u sredinu alke i po četvrti put, svjetina je urlikala kao bijesna svejednako dobitniku Rašici kome su uračunali broj šest za sami posljednji put. Urlikala je pomamno i onda kad je vođa vješao svilene trakove na dobitničko Rašičino koplje, i onda kad je na svršetku govorio o slavi cetinskoga junaštva. A kad je svršilo, navališe valovi od tisuća tjelesa k Rašici i ustavljali se naglo pred njim, a tad bi se sve i jače ustalasalo. I alka se svrši u neredu kao nikad: jedva uspješe da se kako-tako poređaju i otprate vođu. Već nastade sumrak i počinjala divna ljetna noć bez mjeseca. Na nebu slabo treptjele blijede zvjezdice, a nad varošom se protezali oblačci prašine i dima - i hrpe za hrpama odlazile različnim putovima. Ulicama ječale pjesme, a razgovori i koraci šumili. No još prije nego je nastala potpuna noć, susrete Rašica Martu koja se već s drugaricama vraćala u Begluk. Išao je sam i pješice, ali još u alkarskom odijelu, da se umije i opraši. Kad je ugledao Martu, noge mu malko zadrhtaše jer je bio vrlo izmučen i nemiran, i tada mu se sva današnja slava učini vrlo malenom kad je ugledao nju. Zato htjede brzo proći da ga ne vidi, ali Marta izostade iza hrpe Beglučkinja, pa i Rašica stade kao prikovan. Časom gledahu se mukom, no kad je Marta zajecala, prihvati joj ruke začuđeno. - Što ti je - reče joj - ili mi imaš što reći? Ja sam učinio što ste željeli, pa... No Marta se približi k njemu i šapne tiho: - Ti me nijesi razumio... ja neću nikada za Salka.. ni živa ni mrtva... A on je htjede ogrliti, ali se ona otrže i pobrza da dostigne svoje drugarice što već odmakoše pred njom. V Od toga dana nastade teška borba u Rašičinoj duši. Već zorom odlazio bi s puškom preko ramena, a vraćao se kasno u noći samo da ne govori sa Salkom, a ni s Martom dok se ne raščisti među njima. Znao je da će biti svega, i zato je tumarao poljem i brdima i sve onuda gdje je mislio da neće susresti nikoga živa. No Rašici nije bilo teško samovati tuda: livade su bile pokošene davno, a kukuruzi odvezeni s polja, i baš su se sada komušali pred pojatama, na gumnima seoskim. I nije lovio Rašica, već bi sio u koje zaklonjeno mjesto pa mislio i prevrtao sve što je bilo i što bi moglo biti. Znao je kako teška sudba čeka njegova sina, te promišljao u koliko je kriv njegovoj nesreći. A najposlije smisli da nije kriv on već Marta: zato neka ona i odluči po svojoj volji, a on će se držati daleko i neće biti kriv. I neka bude baš tako da mu ni Salko ni svijet ne budu mogli reći ništa. No ipak, kadgod mu se činilo da bi morao reći sinu makar što, jer je on njegov - i ta bi ga misao digla pa bi stao ubijati ptičice što su skakutale po grmlju. Jer tuda nije bilo drugoga lova, ubijao je njih, i činilo mu se lakše. A Salko je htio da pođe k Marti pa izvidi što misli, no ona je odmah sjutradan alke otišla k nekoj rodici u planinu što je ljetovala na stajama, dan hoda daleko. Nadala se da će se brzo dogoditi »nešto«, a to je »nešto« imalo olakšati njezinu dušu i učiniti da ne bude kriva ničemu. I baš radi onoga što će se dogoditi, neće trebati da govori: bijaše gotova na sve, jedino razjasniti nije mogla ništa. A za ono čemu se nadala da će biti, mislila je da je dosta dva dana. No ona se ne vrati ni drugog, a na početku trećega saznade Salko da će doći uvečer. Potraži odmah oca i nađe ga pod nekom glavicom, na mjestu odakle se moglo pregledati cijelo polje. Ta je glavica u davno doba bila groblje, pa i sad među grmljem leže goleme ploče i po dva aršina debele a mjestimice obavijene zelenom mašinom i žućkastim lišajem. Po tom brdašcu raslo mnogo staroga hrašća, brijesta i grabova, pa gusto grmlje i drača, a malo niže po livadama, ređalo se jablanje i vrbe. U blizini šumila Cetina tiskajući se kroz kamenje što ga ljudi u sušno doba dovaljali da prijeđu na drugu stranu. A ono se zvalo Tičija glavica, jer bi tu svake večeri dolazile noćevati tisuće ptica svake vrste kao u mjesto samotno i šumovito. Tako samotno i mrko, da po noći nije smio nitko doći na tu glavicu, a rijetko i po danu. I čudnih se stvari o njoj pripovijedalo: da su ovdje u staro doba nekaki svatovi izginuli od Turaka pa i sada, za tamnih noći, nevjesta s mladoženjom, zagrljeni i svako sa svijećom u ruci, tuda hodaju; da u njoj nešto po svu noć zavija i štekće pa stari hrasti šeću kao živi, pružajući velike žile pred sobom. I mnoge iznenada zaboljelo kad bi došli na glavicu, i ne bi dugo iza toga živjeli. No tako je bivalo davno jer sada više nitko i ne zalazi u to mjesto. Stoga je i rasla na Tičijoj glavici trava do koljena, i staro nadgrobno kamenje jedva se vidjelo od nje, jer niti je tko žeo niti pasao tu prokletu travu. U toj guštari legle se lisice, kune, čagalji i bezbrojne zmije, a zimi bilo i vukova. Uza sve to lovci malo dolazili na glavicu što je bila na tako zlu glasu. Cetinjani se nisu bojali ni handžara ni puške, ali su se bojali vukodlaka i mrtvih, o kojima su im pripovijedali još i onda kad nijesu mogli ni razumjeti što im se govori. I baš podno te glavice, uz nekakav stari panj, s nogama kao zmije, ležao je Rašica s puškom na krilu kad je k njemu došao Salko. Bilo je još dugo do podne, i zadnji dani kolovoza, no više nijesu bili onaki kao prije alke. Jesen je te godine kao uranila. Sparna jugovina još od nekidan počela valjati sive oblake, pa je i sva okolica potamnjela jer sunce nije moglo probijati zadušeno nebo. Žestok vjetar silno šumio kroz grmlje i stabla, i svakim trenom bivao sve jači pa váljao sve veće i sve crnje oblake, ali kiše nije bilo. Stabla su se u pustom polju uvijala, i strašan šum prolazio preko njih, te se činilo da baš taj šum a ne vjetar savija jablanje i vrbe. - Ti si mi rekao da uzmem Martu ako ću i sjutra! - viknu Salko ocu da nadglasa šum vjetra. I dok se Rašica začuđeno pridizao da sjedne, produži vikati: - Evo i jeseni! Ali se ti kloniš i ne govoriš sa mnom, a i Marte eto nema, pa mi se sve nekako čini čudno!... Ti si mi otac, pak mi pomozi i reci što ću učiniti! A Rašica obori glavu i, promislivši, odgovori muklo: - Hajde pa je zaprosi! - Što? - upita Salko naginjući se k njemu jer je vjetar hučao sve žešće. - Pođi je zaprosi! - viknu Rašica i pogleda ga samo za tren pak odmah obori oči. - Ona će doći večeras iz planine - reče Salko - pak valja da pođeš i ti... A znaš kakav je običaj, ja ne treba ni da idem. Pođi sâm ili uzmi druga pak je prstenuj za me... - No valja prvo govoriti s curom... - Ta govorio sam s njome i ne samo jedanput! - Zaludu... i to je običaj... - Što veliš? - Govori još jedanput s njome, pak ću poći! - Znadeš da nemam majke, a tko će govoriti za me ako nećeš ti? Taj spomen na majku potrese Rašicu živo, i nije se usudio da pogleda Salka. I baš mu htjede reći nešto iskreno i milo, no kao da ga je netko zaustavio, namrgodi se i reče oštro: - Pođi još večeras, velim ti, i govori s njom, a sjutra ćemo je zaprositi... i budi miran! Kad je Salko otišao utješen i veseo, bio je Rašica tako uzbuđen da se cio dan i cijelu večer nije vraćao u selo. Hodao je s puškom preko ramena i po polju i preko brda unatoč silnom vjetru još i onda kad je nastala tako crna noć da nije ni vidio kud hoda. Negdje je u daljini tutnjilo strašno kao da se tresu osnovi zemlje, a Rašica bi stao da prisluškuje. Slušao je i gledao sve oko sebe, ali mu bijahu vazda na pameti Salko i Marta. Salka mu bijaše silno žao, i kad bi mu došlo pred oči njegovo tužno i zabrinuto lice, stalo bi ga daviti u grlu i nije mogao ni da diše. A kad se sjetio Salkovih riječi: »Ja nemam majke, a tko će govoriti za me?« - uistinu je zaplakao i sio na pustu livadu s odlukom da će se malo sabrati i promisliti što da učini. No iza kako je malo sjedio, pomisli opet: »A što ću mu ja ako ga ona neće? Zašto da i ja budem bez Marte ako mora on? A Marta, moja Marta mila...« I zatim nastavi tumarati kroz noć po tim pustim mjestima. Jugovina i oblaci sve više pritiskivali Cetinsku krajinu a silni je vjetar nosio oblake zemlje s dalekih njiva iako se nijesu vidjeli. Ali su zrnca suhe zemlje oštro udarala po licu i Rašicu u polju i Salka što se u svečanoj odori uputio k Marti kroz duboku ulicu pod Beglukom. Bio je u hajdučkoj odori očevoj što ju je imao i na trci, s malim puškama, fišecima i handžarom o pasu, ali bez velike kremenjače što je donesoše s Istoka. U toj lijepoj i junačkoj odori porasle su njegove nade, pa je koračao tako veselo da je koji put i poskočio a crne misli nije imao nikake. Njime je vladala posve mladost i ljubav, pa što je žešće u nj udarao vjetar, bivao je sve radosniji. Istom kad je ušao u Martinu kuću zazeblo ga nešto u duši jer je našao Martu zaplakanu, a majka joj Stana nije se ustavila plakati ni onda kad je ugledala Salka. Obje su sjedile kod ognjišta kraj male vatrice, a očev je krevet bio nešto podalje u punoj tmini. Kad se Marta vratila, odmah je vidjela da se ništa nije dogodilo i da su je čekale iste prilike kako ih je ostavila na odlasku. Zato je stisla srce i baš je malo prije svršila pripovijedati majci i ocu o svojoj ljubavi. Ali s malo riječi čudnih i neodređenih koje bi prekidala teškim plačem što bi koji put trajao dugo vremena, bez ijedne riječi. Kad bi se malo umirila, rekla bi i opet nešto, no vidjelo se koliko joj je teško govoriti, ali i to da mora. Pa i sama je ćutjela kako je krajnje vrijeme da sve kaže. Otac joj, izmučen teškom bolesti, malo je što razumio od cijeloga njezina pričanja. Samo kad bi Marta jače zajecala, podigao bi uvježbanom kretnjom svojih suhih ruku pokrivalo i upalim očima gledao kako se Martino lice od plača trza. Razumio je da trpi mnogo, ali da je to bol drugačija od njegove i da joj ne može pomoći. Prebacio bi tada pokrivač preko glave te proplakao i sam, nemoćno i tiho, kao čovjek koji se već naučio trpjeti. Mala je Iva već spavala, no Stana... razumjela je sve! Spomenula se Rašice i sebe, njihove mladosti i ljubavi, i pojmila što je među njim i Martom. Ali joj nije mogla reći ništa, jer i sad je za nju Rašica bio najljepši i najbolji čovjek na svijetu i takav junak kakva i nema nigdje. Ali ju je ipak njegova ljubav za Martu upekla ljuto iako je znala da je Rašica ljubi samo zato što je nalik na nju, i da joj u njegovoj kuli ne bi bilo oskudice ni u čemu. Upeklo ju je što se Rašica tako mahnito zaljubio u njezinu kćer, te osjećaše žalost i tjeskobu veću nego onda kad se oženio s »dotaricom« Lucom. Ta onda je dobro znala da se ženi samo onako da ne ostane samac i Cetinjanima za pripovijetku. Radi toga njezino je srce bilo na strani Salkovoj - ali je pomislila i to da bi na mjestu Martinu i ona bila taka. Salko je stao kao ukopan kod ognjišta, začuđen što mu nitko ne odgovara, i uprepašćen od njihovih pognutih glava i lica zaplakanih. - Što se dogodilo? - upita ih opet, ali tako prestrašeno i krotko da su ga pogledale obje. A Stana, videći njegovo dobro i djetinje lice, skoči se i zagrli ga kvaseći još obilnijim suzama na njegovim prsima zlatom vezeni »krožet«. I Salku se smili, a da i sam nije znao zašto, pa bi tako još dugo stajali. Ali se Marta diže te, dršćući svim tijelom, popravljala maramu i kapu na glavi kao da ne zna što će učiniti. I videći da joj se majka grli sa Salkom i da je zgodan čas, odjedanput joj lice postalo odlučno i mrko: - Salko, odlazi! - vikne, no odmah i umuknu jer se i sama prestrašila svoga glasa. Te joj se riječi učine tako opore da je protrnula od njih, ali joj je grlo bilo tako suho i stisnuto da nije mogla ni govoriti drugačije. Ni Salko ni Stana ne odgovore nego se samo odvoje, a Salko je prestrašeno i začuđeno gledao u Martu kao da mu se ukazala smrt. A Marta pogleda njegovo izobličeno lice, pa kad je strašan udarac vjetra zadrmao vratima, oćuti u sebi nekakav prkos i bijes, da je zaviknula kroz plač od ijeda i ljutine: - Odlazi! Tvoja neću biti nikad! No odmah zatim klonu na stolac jecajući očajno kao da je ubila nešto veliko i dobro. A Salko učini korak-dva kao da će posrnuti, ali ga Stana brzo prihvati, pa i ne znajući sama što govori, stade mu vikati: - To je sve zarad Rašice!... Ona hoće za Rašicu, čuj me!... On se zaljubio u nju... Ali, Salko moj!... Što ti je?... Nuti ga!... Smiri se... ona će se još i predomisliti!... Ah! No Salko je pomućenih i krvavih očiju stao po kući bacati stolice i drvlje kod ognjišta vičući strašno: - To je od alke!... To je radi alke!... To je radi alke!... To je od alke! - a sve baca po kući i lomi. - Ali i ja mogu dobiti!... I ja ću trkati alku i baciti je u oblake.. pa je prihvatiti opet... na koplje! I tako vičući baci nekakav veliki panj usred vatre, a žerava i iskre poletješe na sve strane. Svi u kući vrisnuše, a Salko stade tražiti u tmini taj panj da se opet razmaše njime. No kad je čuo i vapaj Martin da ga zazivlje i miri, pa očajan jauk bolesna oca njezina, otvori naglo vrata te istrča u tminu i vjetar. A taka je tmina bila i taki vjetar da je začas stao, ali onda počne skakati preko zidova i grmlja, ne tražeći puta i ne ćuteći udaraca po nogama i u bokove, kao ni vjetra ni krupnih kapi kiše. Iz početka je htio da ode na Tičiju glavicu i da nađe oca gdje mu drago, pa je svaki čas imao u ruci sad handžar a sad kuburu. No kasnije nije znao ni sam što je htio jer mu se očima prikazivalo sve ono na što je mislio, pa nije bio stalan je li baš tako kao što mu se čini. Već kod prvoga stabla s kojim se sudario, pomisli da mu je to otac što je došao prisluškivati njegovu razgovoru s Martom. Ali kad osjeti udarac tvrdoga drva u čelo, pomisli da je to svakako neki neprijatelj njegov. Zamlati po njemu šakama, zakreše handžarom i odleti bijesan dalje. Pa svaki udarac o zid, sve ogrebine drače i grmlja - i vihor što mu je odnio kapu, i pljusak kiše što mu je većma smračio vid, držao je za neprijatelje što su se složili da ga ojade još više i unište posve. I sam se začudio kad se našao na Tičijoj glavici, ali nije znao je li to baš ona, jer na njoj već bila Marta s njegovim ocem, i zagrljeni baš kod panja sa zmijolikim nogama - i htjeli su se sakriti u guštaru, i sva su se stabla i grmlje stali naginjati da ih zaklone, njemu za inat. A oblaci, i oni se spustili i pomiješali s grmljem da mu zapriječe put i sakriju Martu. Ali su ipak kroz to grmlje i kroz te oblake prolijetali alkari mašući kopljima i smijući se njemu što ne može dalje. A ondje iza grmlja svakako mora da je svadba njegova oca, i svi su alkari došli na svadbu svome najboljem drugu. I Rašica viri ondje između grmlja, u alkarskoj odori i on - a gdje se god makne, stvori se i Marta pokraj njega, pa užižu po grmlju svjećice koje se odmah i trnu. Ali on, alkari i Marta, užižu sve nove i nove... I svi se smiju, grohoću, a vranac rže, kopa i lupa nogama kao da ga zove. No ne može naprijed nikako od grmlja, stabala i oblaka što su se poređali pred njim. - Ali ja hoću da budem među njima i da ih bodem kopljem - reče Salko, i činilo mu se da viče, ali ne on već kao da je to zavikao netko drugi kod njega. I on pozove toga drugoga da mu pomogne provaliti te oblake i to grmlje, no ni on mu nije htio pomoći. A kad su se cijele gomile stabala, oblaka i grmlja stale smijati i hvatati ga za ruke, za noge, te čeprljati po obrazu samo da ne ode k tim alkarskim svatima - strašno bjesnilo uskipi u njegovim žilama. Trgnuo je handžar iza pasa i stade sjeći sve pred sobom, no alkari zajedno s Martom i Rašicom odmicali su sve dalje što se on više približivao k njima. - Hu... h-u-u! - šumio je i praskao vjetar kroz Tičiju glavicu, a Salko je kršio i lomio padajući preko starih grobova, u svom lijepom odijelu ukrašenom srebrnim i pozlaćenim tokama. Jata preplašenih ptica dizala se u tminu klopoćući krilima i klikćući prestrašeno i tužno. Krupne kapi prve jesenje kiše štropotale čudno kroz grane hrastove padajući na stare nadgrobne ploče. - Čekaj, Marta... i ja sam alkar!... Vidjet ćeš kako trčem i kako alka leti u zrak. Samo da uklonim ovo grmlja i ove oblake i ove mrtve što preda me prevaljuju te velike ploče... Ćaća... ej!... Mar-ta-a-a! - H-u-u-u, h-u-u-u! - šumio je i lomio vjetar kroz drveta i grmlje, a crna jata uplašenih ptica dizala se i spuštala tamo-amo, lupajući krilima i cvrkućući tužno. VI I od toga dana nije se nikad pravo znalo za Salka, kao ni za Rašičina vranca koga je također nestalo one noći. Istina, jedni su pripovijedali da ga vidješe trčati na konju u polju pak da je mršav i crn - no drugi su govorili da je tada bio u nekim dalekim selima, bez vranca, ali su ga sreli da mu nosi bisage pune zobi. Neki su pače kazivali da su ga viđali po noći oko kuće Martine i očeve kule - a varošani su pripovijedali da je u isto doba bio na trkalištu alke i da je skakao tamo-amo s nekakim kopljem u ruci. Zato se nije vjerovalo nikome, i nije se mogla doznati prava istina. Mnogi su govorili i to da je Salko već umro ili se ubio negdje pa se povukodlačio, jer drukčije ne bi mogao biti u isto doba na više mjesta. I tako se kroz nekoliko dana nije zborilo ni o čem drugom već o Salku Crnošiji, a osobito u Begluku. A kad se Rašica i Marta vjenčaše, a Salka svejedno nije bilo, uzbudilo se čitavo selo. Stadoše ga tražiti svukuda, ali ga ne nađoše. Tražili ga po rupama i jarugama, u rijeci i planini, ali utaman. Sve se užurbalo, a samo Rašica, Marta i Stana muče. Lica su im požutjela i posivjela od tajne muke, ali kao da su im zapečaćena usta: svejednako muče ili vele da ne znadu za nj. Iz početka se tajno šaptalo i dogovaralo, no onda stadoše govoriti naglas da nije kriv nitko drugi do vještice Stane. Ta ona je imala i zašto maknuti Salka, jer kako se inače moglo dogoditi čudo da stari Rašica uzme njezinu Martu? Znali su i to da je pred toliko godina Rašica imao vjenčati baš Stanu - a i drugih su stvari nabrajali pak se napokon složiše u tome da Stana mora znati za Salka i nitko drugi. A najviše se uzbunili od vjenčane noći Rašičine. Tu je noć po selu nešto trčalo i urlikalo tako strašno, pa nitko nije smio poviriti da vidi što je to. Kroza svu grmljavinu, pljusak i huku oluje sa zapada moglo se čuti urlikanje i trka konja malone cijele te svadbene noći Martine. Ali ona vika bijaše tako slična čovječjem glasu da su Beglučani stalno vjerovali kako se Salko povukodlačio i sada trče na vrancu i plaši mirne ljude. - No tko ga je ubio i radi česa? Pa zašto Rašica ne traži ni Salka ni vranca, a Stana više i ne izlazi iz kuće? Srčaniji su obilazili oružani oko kule Rašičine i Stanine kuće ne bi li opazili što, ali ne ugledaše čemu se nadali. No jedne su noći vidjeli kako je neka podoba, nakićena čudno, hodala pred vratima Staninim, a zatim su čuli kako je nešto prasnulo i zaškrinulo. Ali se približiti ne usudiše, već su potezali jedan drugoga za rukav i ježurili se gledajući izdaleka kako se iz kuće Stanine vije gust dim u to neobično doba. - A zašto je bio taj dim i taj prasak u muklo doba noći, pak ta prikaza ispred vještičine kuće? - pitali u rano jutro po selu jedni druge - i začas se na Podiću sakupilo mnoštvo Beglučana. A to je bila neka velika ledina na povišem mjestu, a usred sela, gdje se o Božiću igralo kolo pa i u svim većim prigodama sakupljali se na dogovor. Poslije toliko mutnih i kišnih dana opet se izvedrilo, pa osvanuo carski dan, ni jesenji ni ljetni. Topli vjetrići popuhivali s različitih strana pa lagano dizali u čisti uzduh žućkastu kukuruzovu lepušinu ili vozili pramove bijele paučine. A sunce blago sjalo kao da siplje mir i sreću po zemlji što se spremala da počine. Isušena trava na Podiću opet se zazelenjela od kiše i trakova sunčanih, no mnoge je noge stadoše gaziti ne žaleći tu mladu travicu što se prije zimskih mrazova budila na kratak život. Svako malo stizala na Podić druga čeljad da vide što se tu snuje. Žamorilo se dosta, ali bez vike, jer su svi bili ustrašeni i tužni pa smišljali što bi se dalo učiniti. Zato se ni o čem drugom i ne govorilo već o Salku. I svi se sjetiše kako je bio dobar i lijep, pa stadoše govoriti jedno za drugim: - Nikad nikome ne reče žalne riječi! - I učinio bi svaku ljubav... i sve što mu se reklo! - Pa javio se uvijek mekom besjedom! - Ta tko je vidio tako zorna momka! - Ono je bio cura a nije momak... i zašto ga ubiše? - Pitajte Stanu zašto! To je sve ona stara vještica splela! - No hajdemo je pitati, jer ona sama mora znati što je od njega! - Ta pitali smo je, ali kaže da ne zna! - Treba je prisiliti da govori. Hajdemo svi k njoj. I ponesite štape, pa ako ne bi htjela kazati... - Ponesimo štape... dakako! - I kliješta! - Imate pravo! Bez toga neće ni sada reći ništa! - I uže... pak ćemo je potkaditi slamom... Ali uto stari Vukelja što je sjedio na nisku kamenu, podiže obje ruke kao dvije suhe čampre. A sve oko njega umuče, jer to bijaše znak da će nešto reći. Govorili su da je Vukelji bilo stotinu godina i nekoliko još, pa je morao znati a i znao je više nego drugi. Zato bi ga i pitali u teškim prilikama da im svjetuje, i nikad ih nije naputio krivo: kako bi rekao, onako je i bilo, a prevario se nije nikad. Još je nosio perčin i visoku kapu oštruljicu, taj mu perčin ispod nje virio kao kratak leden mosun, i gdjekoji čuperak, također oštar i bijel kao mraz. Oči mu duboko upale, zuba ni jednoga nije imao, a glava mu se od starosti tresla. Pa kad je sve umuklo, spusti Vukelja drhtave ruke na koljena i progovori šušlječući - kaoti čeljade što nema zubi. Govorio je polako, i zato je bilo oko njega tako mirno da se čulo i tiho šuštanje vjetra. - Nemojte, ljudi i braćo, bojte se Boga! Nemojte ni štapom ni kliještima, i nemojte potpaljivati slamu kao da prljužate prase... - Kako to, dide? Kako to? A kako ćemo onda doznati? A tko je drugi kriv ako nije ona? - Može biti da je pravedna i da ne zna ništa, pa ne griješite svoje duše... Nego ću vam pripovijedati što sam ja doživio u stari zeman, a u mojim mladim danima... Bit će osamdeset godina od toga, a onda sam imao više od dvadeset, pak se još dobro spominjem svega... U mene bila strina, a Štirka je zvali, baš zato što je imala trinaestero djece. Zvali je Štirkom za šalu. Bili su odijeljeni od nas, pa svaki čas ponestani po kakav komad naše robe ili iz kuće ili sa sušila, a kasnije bi tu robu poznali na njezinoj djeci. I mnogo puta radi toga bila u komšiluku buna, a ona vazda: »Aša, ja nisam!« Kad jednog dana nestade iz naše kuće cijela truba sukna. Nije to šala, bilo ga je više od dvadeset aršina! Moj ćaća ne bio kod kuće već na radnji u Sinju. Tamo se gradila nekaka kuća, a on bio zidar i hodao je tamo-amo po radnji gdje bi ga zvali... I tako se naučio piti pa sve dati za vino. Uzalud bila njegova radnja jer bi se još i udužio mjesto da donese štogod u kuću. A moj stric bio dobar i štedljiv čovjek, kao što mu je i nužda bila s toliko djece... Dakle, braćo moja, kad je nestalo te trube sukna, svi mi u jedan glas: »Nije nitko drugi već Štirka!« Jer svaki je u komšiluku vjerovao da joj bilo drago krasti, iako ne radi sebe a ono radi svoje djece. No ona i sad: »Aša, ja nisam!« Nego joj ovoga puta ne upalilo. Sav je komšiluk navalio na nju, kao što je bilo dodijalo svima. Pa zato htjedoše da joj se sudi po starom običaju. A stari je običaj bio ovaki: Uzavreli bi kotlušu vode i u tu vrelu vodu bacili komad usjane mazije. Krivac je morao golom rukom iz te vrele vode izvaditi maziju, pa ako mu ne bude ništa i ne zajaukne, onda je prav, ako li se sprži, kriv je! Samo, dakako, valja prije toga zazvati Boga u pomoć da očituje pravdu. I što ćete vidjeti, ljudi moji! Uzavreše kotlušu vode, ubaciše usjanu maziju u nju pa dovukoše Štirku da vadi. A kad ona vidi da nema druge, zaroni rukom, izvadi maziju i baci je na zemlju... a ruka bila ka i bila! Niti viknu niti jauknu, a mi svi pokunjenih glava odosmo pitajući sve jedno po jedno proštenje u nje. A ona muči, potulila se i ne odgovara ništa... I što ćete vidjeti, ljudi moji! Sjutradan dođe moj ćaća s radnje i, kad smo mu rekli što je i kako je bilo, kaza nam da je on kriomice odnio sukno i založio u nekakva trgovca jer mu trebali novci da podmiri u krčmara dug. I zbilja je kasnije iskupio i donio to isto sukno u kuću. A otada ne reče nitko Štirki riječi sve ako bi čega i nestalo. Svi su mučali i nitko nije progovorio: tako su se začudili. Samo nekaki veliki stari gavran proleti više toga skupa i dva puta zagrakta muklo. - Što vam se čini, a? - upita Vukelja kad mu ne rekoše ništa. I stopro ga sad razumješe, pa veseli usklici i odobravanje začu se od sviju, a najvećma od Juriše i Gare. - Hajdemo, hajdemo svi! - Pa neka vadi maziju ako neće kazati! - Ja ću ponijeti kotlušu... - A ja idem u kovača pitati komad mazije... nove! - A drva? - Drva ne treba, drva će i u nje biti! I uputiše se žurno, a djeca trčala pred svima. No za njima poletješe matere njihove i stadoše hvatati djecu da ih vještica ne prostrijeli. Ali mnoga utekoše da se opet povrate u zgodan čas. Kroz malo vremena velika se hrpa Beglučana i Beglučkinja nađe pred kućom Staninom s tolikom vikom i štropotom da je i ona istrčala pred kuću sluteći nekako zlo. A to se moglo vidjeti i na njezinu izobličenom licu što je odavalo silan strah. I mjesto da se na to lice smile, mnoštvo je na njemu pročitalo skrušenost i krivnju i pograbiše je odmah mnoge ruke da im po čemu ne uteče. A druge već vješale kotlušu s vodom i grijale maziju u vatri. No vele govora nije sad tu bilo, kao što bi se moglo misliti u tako znamenitu događaju. Veliki krug Beglučana što je opkolio Stanu, Vukelju i starije ljude iz sela, mučao je znajući da im sad vještica ne može uteći i da je među pravednim sucima. I zato što će se sve izvršiti u ime Božje, pa da moraju biti mirni kao u crkvi. No osim toga čekali su još i čudo koje će, možda, ugledati na svoje oči. U sredini toga uskog i zlokobnog kruga davala se sveđ ista pitanja i čuli se isti odgovori - a ti se upiti ponavljali samo radi toga da se ispuni vrijeme dok uzavre voda i dok se usja mazija. - Kazuj što je od Salka? - Ja ne znam, jadna ti sam! - Ti moraš znati gdje je, i kazuj ili ćeš vaditi maziju! - Ne znam, nesretnica, pa da me ubijete! - Kazuj gdje je Salko, ili ćeš poginuti danas! - Možete mi i oči iskopati, ali ne znam! Pa slična pitanja i slični odgovori po stotinu puta sve dok ne viknuše s vrata: - Voda je uzavrela, a mazija se zacrvenjela! Hoćemo li donijeti? - Čekajte još čas! Hoćeš li kazati? - Donesite! - reče Vukelja oštro. - Donesite, donesite! - zavikaše i ostali. Iz kuće se začuje tužan i drhtav jauk bolesnoga Ilije, pa svi umukoše, i ledeni im trnci prođoše tijelom. - Bojte se Boga, ljudi, što ste naumili? Stane moja!... Sta-ne! - dozivao je slabim glasom nemoćnik. Tišina i neodlučnost zavlada u hrpi, ali samo za čas. A kad je Stana ugledala kako hitro dodavaju kotlušu i maziju što se i na suncu jarko crvenjela, skoči se i viknu glasno: - Ja ne znam gdje je Salko, ali ću vam kazati sve drugo što znam!... Salko je poludio, ali ja nijesam kriva! - i stade očajno čupati ono malo sijedih kosa što joj ostalo. - Haha, haha, progovorila je! - viknuše svi i zinuše da bolje čuju. - A kotlušu i maziju metnite i opet na vatru! - rekoše suci. - Pitajte, pitajte! Vidite li da znade! - rekoše mnogi. Blag vjetrić zastruji preko glava i opet stade, a sunce zasja veselo i spokojno nad svom Krajinom, nad Beglukom i nad tim mirnim ali strašnim skupom. - Dakle je poludio? A kako ti to znaš? - Bio je kod mene prošle noći... - Istina je, istina! Istinu veli! - rekoše neki. - Kazuj, kazuj! - I čudnovat je strašno, malo što nijesam umrla od straha! Na prvi ga mah nijesam ni poznala, tako je mršav i raščupan. Zakitio se svačim što je mogao objesiti na se, a govori svašta... kao što govori lud čovjek! - Pa onda? Govori! - rekoše suci opet. - Pa onda? Govori! - ponoviše mnogi glasovi Beglučana kao jeka, i tiskali se sve bliže oko njih. - Onda mi je razbio vrata jer nijesam smjela otvoriti. Naložila sam vatru jer je drhtao, a ja sam mislila da je to od studeni. - Istinu govori! Mi smo čuli prasak i vidjeli dim... - Ja sam ga vazda ljubila kao... - No, muči! Samo ne govori toga nego kazuj! - prekide je stari Vukelja. - Pa je govorio svašta - a ja ništa nijesam mogla razumjeti što govori, samo me bilo strah. Malo što umrla nijesam! - Ne laži, vještice stara! - Nego nam reci zašto je poludio! - I što ste mu učinili? - Pa zašto je došao baš u tebe? - Kazuj... Govori! - vikali su sve glasnije oko nje pružajući ruke i grčeći prste, baš pred njezinim starim i drvenim obrazom. Stana je mučala i najednom pogleda preplašeno, a onda sjede, spusti glavu na koljena i zaplaka tako silno da su svi umukli i ne rekoše više ni riječi. A u toj se tišini i opet iz kuće začuje glas nemoćnika kao mekanje maloga janjeta kad ga odvoje od stada. Ali se nitko ne nasmija, pače jedna žena reče kroz plač: - Što mi ovo činimo, braćo! Grehota je mučiti nesretnu čeljad! No stari Vukelja pruži suhu ruku kao orao svoju čampru i, pridižući Staninu glavu, reče joj blaže: - Vidimo da znadeš sve. Reci istinu, pa ti neće biti ništa. A zašto je Salko poludio? Govori! Mi ćemo ti vjerovati sve što rečeš! Tada se pridignu Stana i stade sušiti suze suhom i drhtavom rukom. - Ja vještica nijesam i ne želim nikome zla. A sad se više ne bojim vrele vode, ni mazije, ni vas, ali ću isto kazati živu istinu i sve ono što znam. Tako me pomogao Bog! I lupi se u stare mršave prsi što se nadimale od uzbuđenja, a oči joj sijevale. Poslije toliko mučenja i trpnje nakupilo se u njoj toliko neizrečenih ćućenja i misli koje su sad htjele da izbiju. Beglučani najprije stadoše mučkati jedni druge pa onda i umuknuše posve da bolje čuju kazivanje Stanino. I dok je govorila, čuli se često usklici čuđenja, ali se na svim licima vidjelo da vjeruju što veli. A ona im je kazivala sve što je znala, i onako kako je razumjela, o ljubavi između Salka i Marte, pa Marte i Rašice: sve od početka do kraja, jer joj Marta nije zamučala ništa. Kazala im je i ono što se dogodilo kad je Salko zadnju večer bio kod nje i Marte, i kako je odletio u oluju - pak pripovijedila i opet o njegovu čudnom povratku u njezinu kuću prošle noći. Mnoge su žene i djevojke počele plakati, a ljudi zamišljeno oborili glavu. I zaista o takvoj ljubavi niti su kad čuli a doživjeli je još manje. A kad je Stana opazila da je njezino pripovijedanje ganulo sve, htjede da im još natanje razloži što je i kako je bilo. No uto brzim korakom i sva znojna prispije Marta k tom skupu i stade se tiskati da prije ugleda majku. Već bijaše čula za odluku sela i njihovu skupštinu, pa kako nije bilo Rašice kod kuće, potrčala je da brani majku. Žurila se to brže što je i u taj čas promislila: »Salkovoj nesreći nije kriv nitko, a najmanje moja majka. Ako li je itko kriv - to sam ja!« I zato je htjela svom snagom da zaštiti mater, makar i svojim životom. No kad je prispjela i ugledala dobra i ganuta lica beglučka pa majku usred skupa da im nešto pripovijeda, začudila se vrlo i stade. Neki se ukloniše i pustiše je k majci, a Marta potrča odmah k njoj. Zagrli je pak se ogleda radosno oko sebe. Činila se još ljepša nego prije, i svi se pogledi ustaviše na njoj. Njezina krasota kao da je sve zadivila. No stari se Vukelja smrče i, opirući se na štap, stade se polako dizati. A kad se digao on, digoše se i neki drugi starci što su sjedili kraj njega. Cio je skup zažamorio i umukao naglo jer se vidjelo da će Vukelja i opet nešto reći. Uistinu, podignu štap malko uvis pa reče: - Čuli smo, ljudi, da je Stana prava. Meni se tako čini, a vidim da mislite i vi tako... No je li pravedna i ova ovdje? - i pokaza palcem desne ruke Martu. A kad ne dobi nikakva odgovora, reče i opet: - Ljudi, nije šala! Najboljega vašeg momka zadesila je taka nesreća, te bi bolje bilo da ga je pokosila smrt. A zašto? Jer ga je ova ovdje odbacila i nije htjela za nj! Nije htjela onakoga momka... a radi koga? Radi njegova oca... staroga Rašice! Promislite i recite! Iza tih riječi svi i opet upiljiše poglede u Martu kao da nešto očekuju, no vidješe samo stas i lice od neizrecive ljepote, a iz njega je prosijevala sreća. Ona je razumjela Vukeljine riječi, ali nije razumjela što od nje želi. Ta sada je svršeno, i ona je zakonita žena Rašičina, pa nema prava nitko, osim njega, da joj sudi: on je sad jedini njezin gospodar. No kad je oćutjela sve poglede na sebi i opazila da čekaju što će i ona reći, prihvati blago Vukelju za rame: - Čast tebi, starče, ali ne govoriš pravo! Što sam imala učiniti kad sam zavoljela Rašicu više nego Salka? Tko može zapovjediti i meni i drugoj koga ću ljubiti kad to ne možemo zapovjediti ni same sebi? Svi se stadoše čuditi što govori Marta, jer takvih riječi još nikad ne čuše. A sad ih eto čuju iz ženskih usta. Već su znali da Marta nije bila kao druge cure, ali su se ipak začudili. Zato je i Vukelja gledao zinuto i mrko te nije ni odgovorio. - Pa ti bi htio, zar, da sam prevarila Salka i došla u njegovu kuću voleći Rašici nego njemu... Bi li učinila sto puta grđe? - Dakako!... Ima pravo!... To je žena - čuli se glasovi iz skupa. - Iako sam znala da sam Salku draga, nijesam mogla znati da će mu se dogoditi što mu se dogodilo, a meni ga je žao više nego ikomu od vas... Časak se zamisli pak produži naglo: - A i da sam znala, ne bih se udala za nj, ali ne bih ni za Rašicu! - Dobro govori! Bolje bi bilo da su sve cure takve! - rekoše Beglučani. - Sad nijesam kriva, no da sam pošla za nj, prevarila bih ga grdno i morala bih varati i lagati svaki dan... A ja varati i lagati ne znam - reče opet, a na licu joj zasine istina i ljubav. - Evala ti, Marta - viknuše neke žene - dobro si učinila. No Vukelja srdito lupi štapom po zemlji i uputi se kad je čuo od sviju kako daju pravo Marti a njemu krivo, eto za prvi put. Još jedan gavran proleti više njih šutke, samo što su mu krila zlobno šumila, pa iščeznu u tihom plavetnom uzduhu. A Beglučani i Beglučkinje pogledali se veselo i bili su radosni kao da su saznali neku ugodnu novost. Znali su da se od pamtivijeka u Cetini udaju cure samo po zapovijedi svojih roditelja pa da mnoge žene ne ljube svoje muževe. A znali su i to da se one cure i ne opiru za nedraga poći - a zato što nije običaj da cura govori o ljubavi i što ne smije pokazati da joj je koji momak drag. Zato i bijahu začuđeni slušajući iz ženskih usta taki govor, ali im bijaše svima drago što su čuli od nje. Samo Vukelja i još neki starci rekoše da se ne pristoji ispred cijelog sela nevjestama govoriti tako. I Beglučani se raziđoše posve drugačije nego što se okupiše: došli k Staninoj kući kao mukao olujan oblak, pun tuče i munja, a sad su se razlazili kao »ovčice« po bistrom proljetnom nebu. Rekao bih da je Ljubav svojim pitomim daškom pogladila sve osim onih što se oklopili starim tijelom i starim mislima. Ali nijesu zato prestali žaliti Salka - no krivili nijesu nikoga osim njegovu zlu sudbu. Juriša i Gare bijahu najveći neprijatelji Marti i majci joj jer su veoma ljubili svoga druga. Ali sad, razilazeći se, Juriša nije mogao da odoli: - Ne može biti ni svak nesretan ni svak sretan, pa nekome mora da iziđe i naopako! A Gare se zamisli kao da nešto traži po svojoj pameti pa odgovori živo: - Znaš li što je! Curina je ljubav što i alka. Dvojica je ne mogu nikako dobiti. Onaj što je srčaniji, taj je i sretniji, a toga će uvijek biti; kao što alka, tako i cura... - Baš tako... i ne treba se žalostiti za to, jer dvojica ne mogu imati istu stvar. Cijeloga toga dana sjalo je sunce veselo i blago nad Beglukom i svom Krajinom, a čeljad se povratila mirna i zadovoljna svojim svakidašnjim poslovima. Samo Rašice nije u Begluku bilo; on je tražio svoga Salka po zabitim mjestima dalekih sela i nikakih utješnih riječi nije čuo. VII U tome traženju nastade i opet žarko, plameno ljeto, a s njime i kolovoz mjesec kad se kroz modrušastu maglicu i oblake prašine stanu micati šarene hrpe ka Gospi Čudotvornoj i trkalištu alke. Salka su u Krajini cetinjskoj već i zaboravili, pa se govorilo samo o tim svečanim danima: o petnaestom i osamnaestom kolovoza. I sela i varoš zakitili se novim odijelima što se vjetrila i redila; zobili se konji i svjetlalo oružje, jer tih je dana svak u pirnome ruhu, i takih nemaju druge krajine: dana svetih i junačkih. Sve jedan po jedan vruć i sparan dan prolazio, a na rođeni dan kraljev slegle se tisuće naroda oko trkališta da vide alku. Neki po prvi put, a neki i po trideseti, ali i jedni i drugi očekivali radosno i nemirno početak trke jer se te ljepote ne možeš nagledati nikad. A ove godine, rekao bih da je bilo više svijeta nego lani. Govorili da će se i opet natjecati Rašica i alaj-čauš, pa su došli i oni što nijesu ni mislili doći. Već od podneva tiskalo se silno mnoštvo iz blizih i dalekih krajeva, po skelama, njivama i svuda kao jata mravi kad navale na komadić sočna hljeba. Ni livada u svibnju nije bila šarenija od toga mora ljudstva što se ljeskalo na žarkom suncu. Pa sve te šare, žamor, vika usklici i pjesme, a onda daleki šum u gradu i veseli zvuci alkarske glazbe opijali više nego sunce i vino. I sama misao na onaj dugi niz godina u kojima se isto ovako sakupljali njihovi stari junaci - pa spomen na one rane i mrtve glave u prošlim vjekovima, treptali njihovim tjelesima što bi drukčije odrvenila od svakidašnjih briga. A istom kad bi se imala mjeriti dva srca i dvije snage za pobjedu i slavu, nitko od tih tisuća nije mislio da su ti borci sinovi iste zemlje: jedan brani otadžbinu, a drugi je neprijatelj njezin - i zato su na završetku sva srca za dobitnika, jer je taj mogao biti samo »naš«. Onaj što podlegne, svakako je »neprijatelj«, jer je i sâm Bog s onima što trpe i na njihovoj je strani pravica. A neprijatelja mora da bude: sve što je bilo, htjelo je da nas potare, a sve što ostade, spasla je srčanost i snaga. No svi što pišu, pisali su samo ono što nas veže, da sputaju slobodu i snagu, a spasli su nas oni što su prolili svoju i tuđu krv. Jer svaki put kad bi se prolila ta krv, nastalo bi bolje... Tako nijesu mislile, ali su tako ćutjele one bezbrojne hrpe očekujući trku. Zato su i drhtale te hrpe za trke svakoga alkara, jer to bijaše njima borba ne jednoga, već jurišanje cijele čete na bezbrojnu vojsku dušmana. I kad bi koji alkar pogodio u središte, to bi koplje proburazilo vođu neprijateljske vojske a ne gvozdeno kolo. No kad se nađu takva dva junaka što ne uzmiču ni pedlja jedan pred drugim - ne znadu koji je »naš«, i tada srca dršću a lica blijede. Ovaj nemir toliko je ugodan da se zaboravlja na sve domaće brige, pa svako srce i svaka misao leti za velikim stvarima, zajedničkim svima. Žetelice ostaviše kukuruze a kosci livade; majke ponesoše djecu, i starci ostaviše logove svoje da vide koji će ovoga puta ostati dobitnik i koji je od njih dvaju »naš«: Rašica ili alaj-čauš. Beglučani i bliži njima znali su da Rašica neće trkati jer još uvijek traži Salka, no iz daljih mjesta dođoše svi ne bi li ugledali i drugo čudo. Ono što su vidjeli prošle godine, tako ih je potreslo da su cijelu godinu nemirno živjeli očekujući alku. I ta im mila alka postade još draža radi Rašice i alaj-čauša, jer je junačka igra lijepa samo kad je junaka. ... I stade prolaziti među njima sjajna alkarska četa, kao zbor mladih kraljevića, jašući ponosno uz bojne zvukove glazbe: zemlja se tresla, a oružje i srebrne toke zvecale. Narod zaustavi dah i očima broji alkare, no kad ne nađoše Rašice među njima, svi uzdahnuše duboko i začuše se čudni zvukovi iz nebrojenih grla. To su bili glasovi nezadovoljstva i ljutine. Isti alaj-čauš, jašući zadnji, bijaše zlovoljan i ljutit što mu je pobjeda sigurna i što nema premca dostojna sebi. - Nema Rašice! - Nema! - Eto ti ga, vraže! - Eto ti ga i vraže i đavle! - Ubio ga Bog veliki! - A što mu se dogodilo? - Odnio ga vrag, eto što! Tako su vikali i psovali sa sviju strana još i onda kad je već počela trka, i to oni do kojih ne dopriješe glasovi o nesreći koja je stigla njegova sina Salka. No jedva su proletjela dva alkara, kad se na mjestu gdje trka započinje, očuje silna vika, psovke, smijeh i taka gungula da svi umukoše naginjući glave na onu stranu. Uto začuju brz konjski topot i - na mršavu, crnu konju ukaza se takav konjanik kakva ne možeš zamisliti ni u snu. - A-a-a-a... A-a-a-a... A-a-a-a... - kao brz val širilo se prigušeno s obiju strana trkališta, kako je ta čudna spodoba promicala ispred očiju. Na tom mršavom, crnom konju trkao čovjek još vrlo mlad i lijep, ali odora njegova udarala neobično u oči. Bio je bos, gaće mu otrcane, a na kamparanu i ječermi, također starima, poskakivale »toke« i »ploče«, ali i mnoge druge stvari. Bili su to svakovrsni spuži i domaći i morski pa babuške, različite limice, šareni papir, stakalca - i svega drugog što se može naći na smetlištima. A na glavi imađaše veliku kudravu šubaru zakićenu perjem sve okolo-naokolo nalik na krunu kakoga divljačkog kralja. Bilo je tu perja od tuka, pijevaca, pataka, vrana - ali i dva velika paunova pera, pa je čudo bilo da se u onakom trku nije sve razletjelo. A u ruci je taj čudni konjanik nosio »ostan«, kojim se ojkaju voli, ali na taki način da se odmah vidjelo kako je odlučio služiti se njim kao alkar kopljem. I zbilja, kad se približio alci, podignu svoj ostan i naperi ga baš kao alkar koplje. Tisuće glava s iskolačenim očima i otvorenim ustima pratile ga u trku, a tišina bila veća nego kad je prošle godine trkao Rašica i alaj-čauš. Jedino se šuma od ruku podigla i naginjala tamo-amo, kako bi se tjelesa privijala da bolje vide to čudovište. I vidješe kako je ostan projurio kroz središte alke, i kako se skotrljala k ruci toga neobičnog alkara - pa kako se mučio da alku opet baci s ostana u zrak. Ali ostan nije imao »braniča« kao alkarsko koplje, te bi alka poletjela malo ostanom i opet udarila natrag u ruku. A onda taj čovjek kao bijesan zamahnu silno ostanom i udari nogama konja pa otrča kao vjetar kroz ulicu što je produljivala trkalište. Najprvi se osvijestiše oružnici i redari te pohitješe za trkačem, a u isto doba Beglučkinja neka zavikne: - Salko! - Salko!... Salko!... - zaviču i ostali Beglučani. - Koji...? Što...? Zašto...? Kako...? - sipala pitanja, pa sve zašumilo i zapraskalo kao da prolazi vihar kroz ogranke suhe šume. - Ludi Salko...! Salko Crnošija..! Rašičin sin...! - Stana vještica... Marta i Rašica harambaša... - odgovarali Beglučani. Pa čudna povijest njihove ljubavi u još čudnijem obliku pričala se na brzu ruku i dobacivala od jednih k drugima. Tako je postajala sve zamršenija i sve sličnija pričama o zlim vilama i vukodlacima, o začaranim dvorima i momcima okamenjenim. Rekao bih da su od silna sunčana žara uzavreli svi moždani, jer su neki suhim a neki zapjenjenim ustima, hrapavim i isprekidanim glasovima kazivali mutnu i nerazumljivu priču o ludilu i ljubavi pa o junaštvu i ljepoti. A sad, među tim suludim i bijesnim hrpama, nije bilo Salka ni Stane, ni Rašice ni Marte - ali i sama imena njihova drmala su dušama i oživljavala ih kao udarci bure u sparini. Kad se čulo za Salkovu ljubav i za njegovo lutanje pa da ne čini nikome štete, pustiše ga iz pritvora i rekoše: »Neka ide u miru Božjem - ta ionako ne čini ništa zlo.« Salko nastavi lutati svuda, ali se nije svraćao u Begluk. A gdje bi god stigao, pripovijedao je veselo kako će vjenčati maćehu svoju kad mu umre otac i kad dobije alku. Zato ga i nijesu više zvali Ludi Salko, već Salko alkar. Kategorija:Proza